ABC Naruhina
by ino-sakura14
Summary: olas bueno esta es una serie de one-shot dedicado a Naruto y Hinta, tratare de hacer el abcdario completo, entran y lean ...
1. A amor

Olas bueno este es el primer fics que hago de NaruHina porque siendo sincera hace poco que me empezo a gustar esta pareja ,ojala les guste y dejen reviews si quieren que lo continue…

Olas bueno este es el primer fics que hago de NaruHina porque siendo sincera hace poco que me empezó a gustar esta pareja , este fics consiste en una serie de One-shot hasta completar el abcdario, ojala les guste y dejen reviews si quieren que lo continúe…

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son obra del gran MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Oooooooooooooo

Era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, no sabía como reaccionar ante el, estaba nervioso cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría, las manos le temblaban, pero como no, si tendría que enfrentar a Hiashi Hyuga para poder salir con su hija, su acompañante noto el nerviosismo de Naruto y le dijo:

-no deberías estar tan nervioso después de todo ya tengo 18 años puedo elegir con quien quiero salir.

-entonces porque me hiciste venir hasta acá-exclamo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-ese es un castigo por dejarme esperando 3 horas en ichiraku ayer-contesto Hinata.

-ya te dije que la vieja Tsunade me mando a llamar y no me quería dejar salir.

-vamos no te quejes tanto si ya llegamos-dijo feliz la peliazul señalando una gran mansión frente a ellos, el rubio trago ruidosamente y se dispuso a entrar después de Hinata, una vez a dentro uno de los sirvientes se acerco a Hinata.

-señorita Hyuga necesita algo.

-donde esta mi padre?-pregunto Hinata.

-esta en su habitación-dijo el mayordomo-quiere que lo busque?

-si por favor y dile que vamos a estar en el comedor…esperándolo

-como diga con permiso-dicho esto se retiro y los dos jóvenes fueron al lugar acordado.

Ahora si que estaba nervioso, por fin tendría a Hiashi Hyuga enfrente para decirle todo lo que sentía...

-buenas noches padre-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se giro vio la fría mirada de Hiashi seguido por Neji que tenia una mirada igual o peor al de su tío.

-buenas noches Hinata-contesto el Hyuga.-y bien para que querías verme?

-bueno lo que pasa es que Naruto quiere decirte algo-dijo Hinata mientras señalaba a Naruto con uno de sus dedos.

-que quieres Uzumaki-dijo fríamente.

-etto…yo…vera-el rubio balbuceaba, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-bueno dejo que conversen por mientras voy por un poco de te-dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa .En un movimiento rápido Hiashi tomo del cuello al Naruto y lo tiro contra una pared.

-QUE INTENCIONES TIENES CON HINATA-grito el Hyuga

-yo…-no sabia que decir, tener al mas fuerte de los Hyuga frente a el mirándolo con el byakugan activado era lo mas terrorífico que había visto en su vida-señor yo…AMO A SU HIJA-grito a todo pulmón, en ese momento sintió como un gran golpe fue profanado en su estomago lanzándolo unos metros mas allá, un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca, cuando le iban a dar el segundo golpe una voz lo salvo

-NO OS DEJO NI 5 MINUTOS JUNTOS Y YA QUIEREN ASESINAR A MI NOVIO-grito la chica.

-novio?-dijo Hyashi con una mirada peor que la que tenia antes.

-si Naruto es mi N-O-V-I-O-dijo Hinata disfrutando de cada letra que decía haciendo que su padre le hirviera la sangre.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI DATE POR MUERTO-grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de Naruto.

Sabia que salir con la heredera del clan mas fuerte de Konoha tenia su precio, pero no le importaba toda la gente que se opusiera a su amor, con tal de estar con la persona que mas amaba era mas feliz, porque es su relación no solo existía comprensión, cariño y pasión, también abundaba e amor.

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo pronto subiré el segundo

Dejen reviews para saber si lo continuo o no

Adiosss


	2. Besos

Olas aquí subiendo la conti voii a tratar de actualizar todas las noches pero no prometo nada ojala les guste…

Olas aquí subiendo la conti voii a tratar de actualizar todas las noches pero no prometo nada ojala les guste…

Oooooooooooooooooo

La parte que mas le gustaba de esta relación eran los besos, como le gustaba sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos.

No sabia como pero se había vuelto adicto a ese sabor, se sentía un completo idiota por no haberlos probado antes.

-te amo Hinata-le susurro suavemente al oído, mientras apreciaba la débil y desnuda figura de la chica bajo las sabanas, esta les sonrío de lado como si hubiera escuchado lo que el rubio había dicho.

Esa noche había sido muy especial para ambos, esa noche disfruto de cada beso que Hinata le daba, los extrañaba después de haber estado casi una semana sin probar sus labios, sus dulces besos.

Bueno que les pareció ?jajajaj este lo hice en como 10 minutos, creo que subiré el próximo mañana.

Dejen reviews

Sayo!!


	3. Celos

Olas aqui el tercer capi, ojala les guste ya que me entretube mucho haciendolo xD

Adiossss

Estaban en pleno verano, ambos sudaban, había mas de 31 grados de calor, a la distancia divisaron un puesto de helados y decidieron comprar uno para cada uno.

-espérame aquí Hinata-dijo Naruto mientras esperaba que la fila avanzara ya que estaba demasiado larga.

-hai Naruto-kun-respondió la chica, como estaba un poco cansada decidió sentarse en una banca cerca del puesto donde estaba comprando Naruto.

Estaba tranquilamente pensando en lo bien que le había ido en la misión que realizo el equipo 7 y 8 juntos, esos días habían sido maravillosos, hasta que un chico le toco el hombro y le pregunto:

-disculpe señorita me podría decir que hora es?-Hinata levanto la mirada y pudo ver mejor al chica, este tenia el pelo castaño parecido al de Kiba y unos ojos verde jade como los de Sakura, era alto y su físico se parecía mucho al de Naruto.

-yo…etto…son l-as 3:30-respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.

-muchas gracias señorita-respondió con una gran sonrisa-me podría decir que hace una chica tan hermosa con usted solo en esta gran aldea?-pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

-yo estoy esp-pero no pudo seguir ya que sintió como la mano del chico aprisionaba la suya y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla-esos ojos los he visto en alguna parte-dijo el muchacho.-sin no me equivoco usted es la prima de Neji Hyuga no?

-h-hai-contesto Hinata que ahora estaba mas roja que antes y trataba de zafarse del agarre del hombre.

-hace bastante tiempo que quería conocerla-el chico se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de Hinata, esta estaba congelado no sabia que hacer hasta que se hoyo un grito a lo lejos de una persona que realmente conocía.

-OYE TU PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE ESTAS HACIANDO CON MI NOVIA-grito un eufórico Naruto que entraba en acción.

-N-aruto-kun esto…esto no es lo que parece-se excusaba la chica mientras se paraba rápidamente de la banca.

-se puede saber quien diablos eres tu?-pregunto Naruto que estaba un poco mas calmado.

-fácil yo soy Yakashi Suzumiya y tu quien eres?

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki novio de Hinata Hyuga-

-valla no sabia que alguien tan hermosa tuviera dueño-dijo Yakushi acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de Hinata y sonriéndole pervertidamente, pero esa sonrisa no le duro mucha ya que recibió un gran puñetazo que lo lanzo varios metros lejos de donde se encontraban.

-SI VUELVES A TOCARLA TE JURO QUE TE MATO-grito nuevamente el rubio, era verdad es no soportaba que nadie, pero nadie, tocara a Hinata que no fuera el, ella era solamente de el y no la iba a compartir con nadie…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo mañana subiré el próximo dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no

Que estén bien

Sayo!!


	4. Dolor

Olaz aquí el 4 kapi este me costo un poco hacerlo y talvez se ha el mas nostalgico que haga, gracias a mis amigas Tamagishi y Himiko las quero mucho grax x devolverme la inspiración y grax tambien a todos los que leen mis fics , bueno, ojala les guste

Olas aquí el 4 kapi este me costo un poco hacerlo y talvez se ha el mas nostálgico que haga, gracias a mis amigas Tamagishi y Himiko las quero mucho grax x devolverme la inspiración y grax también a todos los que leen mis fics , bueno, ojala les guste este capi…

Sayonara…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Siempre había sufrido, todos lo sabían, sufría por ser huérfano y por el desprecio de la gente, pero nada en el mundo se comparaba al dolor y sufrimiento que sintió al escuchar tan amarga noticia.

FLASH BACK.

_Ese día estaba nervioso, sentado en una banca Naruto esperaba a Hinata, esta lo había citado, tenia que decirle algo muy importante._

_-"Hoy es el día, por fin podré decirte todo lo que siento por ti Hinata-chan"-pensó el rubio, pero de inmediato salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una presencia cerca suyo, era Hinata, tan reluciente como siempre y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daba un toco especial._

_-Buenos días Naruto-kun perdón por hacerte esperar-dijo la Hyuga dedicándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas._

_-No importa Hinata-chan-contesto el rubio, un gran silencio se iso presente, lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos de los pájaros y la gente que pasaba, a Naruto no le gustaba mucho este silencio así que decidió romperlo._

_-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto._

_-si?-dijo Hinata_

_-que era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir-fue directo al grano, instantáneamente Hinata bajo la mirada y una mueca de dolor se formo e su rostro._

_-Naruto…yo-apretó sus puños, tomo aire y continuo-desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decírtelo pero nuca me atreví a contarte por miedo a que me rechazaras-el rubio la miraba de manera extraña no entendía lo que estaba pasando-por muchos años he ocultado este sentimiento pero creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas q-que yo…Nar-ruto-kun yo…TE AMO…siempre lo he hecho, desde que te conozco he sentido algo diferente hacia ti, hoy comprendo que este sentimiento se llama…a-amor-Naruto la miro sorprendido, casi todo lo que la Hyuga había dicho eran los sentimientos que el sentía hacia ella._

_-Hinata yo…-trato de decir el rubio pero fue silenciado por uno de los dedos de Hinata que se poso en su boca._

_-Naruto-kun por f-favor no digas n-ada ya se la respuesta pero no la quiero escuchar de tu boca-balbuceo entre sollozos-yo solamente quería que lo supieras, ya que pronto me casare con Kiba-kun…no quería quedarme con este sentimiento._

_Naruto se congelo en ese momento, esperaba todo menos eso, a tan poco tiempo de decirle todo lo que sentía ella sale con esto, en su garganta se formo un gran nudo y en su corazón una gran herida se abrió._

_-yo…es-espero que seas muy feliz Hinata-c-chan-dijo en rubio tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que peleaban por decender de sus ojos._

_-Naruto-le dolía, le dolía en el fondo de su alma la indiferencia del Uzumaki, ella se había llenado de valor para decirle todo lo que sentía y el solo le dijo que fuera feliz, no lo entendía, y tampoco lo quería entender._

_-creo que es mejor que me valla, tengo asuntos pendientes-dijo Naruto, ya no soportaba mas, quería salir corriendo pero a la misma vez quería quedarse con ella, abrazarla y acompañarla._

_-no me vas a decir nada?-pregunto Hinata, Naruto simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue, a lo lejos escuchaba como lo llamaba pero en ningún momento se volteo a verla._

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo recordaba como su fuera ayer, ese dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, en dos semanas el amor de su vida se casaría con otro y el no podía evitarlo, sabia que tenia la culpa por haber sido tan ciego y cobarde al no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hinata no solo por fuera también por dentro.

Los días pasaron hasta que faltaba un solo día para que se cumplieran las dos semanas, con lagrimas en los ojos empaco sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, antes de salir fue donde la Hokage a entregarle una carta.

-entrégasela a Hinata-chan por favor-dijo Naruto.

-estas seguro de que esto es lo correcto?-pregunto Tsunade a punto de llorar.

-no lo se pero no quiero seguir sufriendo ni que ella sufra por mi culpa-dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos y pesados, a lo lejos se veía la puerta principal de Konoha, lo único que tenia que hacer era cruzarla para olvidarse de todo y de todos, le echo un ultimo vistazo a la aldea y susurro al viento:

-te amo Hinata-chan, perdón por hacerte llorar-susurro mientras una lagrima rebelde bajaba de su mejilla-pero es lo mejor, no quiero seguir causándote mas dolor-sin decir mas si giro y emprendió un camino sin rumbo, dejando atrás su vida y su razón de vivir…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno que les pareció?

A mi me gusto mucho aunque igual me dio penita (

Espero sus reviews, creo que pronto subiré la conti

Adiós!


	5. Embarazo

Holas aquí les dejo la letra E , me he demorado un poco en subir la conti xq tuve que actualizar mi otro fics, además que estoy pensando en crear otro pero esta vez un **SasuIno**, aunque no estoy muy segura todavía.Bueno no los aburro mas gracias por los reviews…que estén bien….Sayo!!

**PD:este capitulo tiene un poco de SasuIno.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Embarazo**

No era la primera chica que lo hacia, eso lo tenia claro, basta con escuchar las conversaciones que tiene con Ino, Sakura y TenTen para darse cuenta de que no era la primera, pero entonces…¿Porqué solo a ella le esta pasando esto?, se preguntaba Hinata mirándose en el espejo mientras apretaba una bolsita que tenia en la mano. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus aperlados ojos, mientras por dentro se maldecía por haber sido tan tonta y no haberse cuidado.

-Hinata apúrate estamos atrasados-dijo un rubio afuera del baño, Hinata se empezó a secar las lagrimas rápidamente e intento tranquilizarse un poco antes de salir.

-y-ya estoy l-lista Naruto-kun-respondió con la voz casi quebrada, cosa que preocupo al rubio.

-estas bien Hinata?

-si claro Nar-ruto-kun-dijo desviando la mirada del ojiazul, este empezó a observarla bien y se dio cuenta de la bolsita que llevaba en una de sus manos.

-que es eso?-pregunto con curiosidad el chico.

-esto..no no es nada-dijo apretándolo aun mas y tratando de esconderla.

-que es Hinata?-pregunto otra vez ahora acercándose mas a la chica.

-de verdad Naruto no es nada-dijo retrocediendo. Gran error, el rubio termino de acercarse y la acorralo contra la pared.-Hina que llevas en esa bolsa-dijo tratándola de quitársela pero esta solo la escondía más o la cambiaba de mano.

-Naruto no es nada…-dijo Hinata pero solo se descuido un poco y el rubio le quieto la bolsa-Naruto dame eso-exigió la chica con los nervios de punta.

-vamos si es solo una miradita-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-devuélvemela Naruto-dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz, pero su mundo se vino abajo al ver la expresión que tenia en el rostro Naruto.

-es-esto es un…-las palabras no salían de su boca, quedo completamente en blanco-es tuyo Hinata?-pregunto ahora mas serio.

-yo…Naruto-dijo balbuceando, no sabia que mentira inventarle-veras…

-respóndeme Hinata este test es tuyo

-etto…no-mintió la peliazul-es de Ino-chan.

-eso..eso quiere decir que el dobe va hacer papa-dijo con una gran sonrisa-jajaja quien se lo hubiera imaginado…ajajaaj…-pobre…lo compadezco…creo que un hijo cambia todo el ritmo de vida, además es mucha responsabilidad…todo muy problemático.

Para Hinata eso fue un golpe bajo, pero muy bajo, al escuchar las palabras del rubio se dio cuenta de que el no quería tener hijos, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos bajaran unas cuantas lagrimas.

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos Naruto-dijo con la cabeza baja dirigiéndose donde el rubio para quitarle la bolsita.

-claro Hina-chan.

En el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, para Hinata el camino hacia Ichiraku se iso eterno, no tanto así para Naruto, ya que iba pensando en como iba a molestar al Uchiha cuando se enterara que Ino estaba embarazada.

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku, se encontraron con todos sus amigos, entre ellos:Sakura hablando con Temari,Shikamaru al lado de ella,Ino sentada en las piernas de Sasuke mientras ambos se reían y de vez en cuando se besaban,Neji y TenTen "conversando" y Roock Lee diciéndole a Chouji que no se comiera todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días-dijeron los recién llegados.

-Buenos días-contestaron los demás.

-Naruto-baka que tanto hacían porque se demoraron tanto?-pregunto pícaramente Sasuke.

-nada de lo que estas pensando Sasuke-dobe, yo no soy como tu-dijo mirándolo a punto de reírse.

-que tanto me miras idiota-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-no te hagas el tonto Sasuke ya lo se TODO-dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

-que dices estupido habla claro quieres-dijo Sasuke dedicándole una de sus miradas mas frías, mientras tomaba un poco de sake de un pequeño vaso.

-que ya se que vas hacer PAPÁ-grito Naruto, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par trapicándose fuertemente, ahora todos las miradas se dirigieron hacia Ino.

-p-pero porque me mi-ran así-dijo la rubia un poco desconcertada.

-es verdad lo que esta diciendo este baka Ino?-pregunto el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

-no se de que me hablas Sasuke-dijo desviando la mirada del Uchiha ya que este poco a poco iba activando su sharingan.

-SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO…DIME LA VERDAD ESTAS EMBARAZADA-grito Sasuke.

-ya no lo ocultes mas Ino, esta mañana Hinata-chan me mostró tu test-dijo con toda tranquilidad el rubio, Ino le dirigió una mirada a Hinata y lo entendió todo, se dio cuenta que la que estaba embarazada era Hinata y tenia miedo de decírselo a Naruto por eso invento todo ya que ella era la única que savia lo que habían echo con Sasuke la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura, al recordar eso la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar a fuera-dijo casi en susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que el Uchiha la escuchara.

-tsk-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

Ya afuera…

-ahora si me podrías explicar lo que esta diciendo Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-lo que pasa esque Hinata esta embarazada y pa-pero se callo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke.

-así que es Hinata la que esta embarazada jajajaja ese maldito teme me las va a pagar todas-río maliciosamente-por suerte no eras tu casi me da un infarto.

-eso quiere decir que no te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?-pregunto la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-no es eso Ino lo que pasa es-pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-no te preocupes Sasuke ya me quedo todo claro-dijo antes de echase a correr.

-Ino espera-grito Sasuke antes de correr tras de ella.

-valla…si que se demoran esos dos-dijo Naruto terminando de comerse su octavo plato de ramen.

-Naru…Naruto-kun-dijo la Hyuga

-que ocurre Hina-chan?

-podemos hablar

-claro-respondió el Uzumaki tomando la mano de su novia y dirigiéndose hacia fuera.

-y bien Hina-chan de que querías hablarme-dijo ansioso el rubio.

-yo…Naruto…quiero que me prometas algo-dijo a punto de llorar-después de lo que te diga…por favor no me o-odies.

-Hinata yo seria capaz de odiarte, eres lo mas importante para mi-dijo abrazándola fuerte, pudo sentir como las saldas lagrimas de Hinata bajaban por su rostro, hasta que aterrizaban en su cuello (en el de Naruto).

-Hinata porque estas llorando-pregunto preocupado.

-lo que pasa Naruto esque y-yo…veras…-las palabras no le salían de la garganta pero sabía que tarde o temprano el rubio se enteraría así que se armo de valor y le dijo:

-Naruto…yo..tu…vamos hacer padres Naruto estoy embarazada-dijo finalmente.

Al chico se le vino el mundo abajo, no esperaba tal noticia, cuando escucho os sollozos de la Hyuga salio de su estado de shock.

-estonces ese test…

-ese test era mío, nunca fue de Ino-chan-respondió-yo invente todo esto p-orque tenia miedo Naruto, tenia miedo de que me dejaras y-fue silenciada por los dulces labios del rubio, correspondió el beso y al separarse pudo sentir que el rubio la abrazaba nuevamente y le susurraba la oído:

-gracias Hina-chan este es el mejor regalo que me has dado.

Talvez su vida de ahora en adelante seria un poco mas complicada, con la llegada de un hijo la vida puede cambiar rotundamente pero a Naruto eso no le preocupaba al enterarse sobre el embarazo de Hinata se volvió el hombre mas feliz del mundo.Ahora tenia otro objetivo en su vida: convertirse en Hokage y proteger la vida de su novia e hijo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Creo que este fue el capi mas largo que he escrito, pero igual me gusto ojala a ustedes les pase igual, no tengo muy claro cuando subiré el otro pero solo espero poder hacerlo lo antes posible

Sigan dejando reviews

Sayo

Megumi.


	6. Fragil

Hola primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, en verdad no tengo excusa, deje este fic de lado para continuar con el SasuIno pero ahora todo es al revés, voy a dejar un tiempo el SasuIno para poder continuar con este xD, gracias de ante mano por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia…bueno aquí les va le letra F …

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese sencillamente no era su día. Primero: una discusión con Tsunade-sama por enviar a 2 grupos ambu a buscar a Sasuke en vez de a ellos. Segundo: quiso ir a comer algo pero simplemente Ichiraku estaba cerrado, por el amor de dios Ichiraku nunca había cerrado desde que tiene memoria, pero justo el día que mas necesitaba comerse un plato de Ramen no estaba abierto y Tercero: había quedado de juntarse con Hinata a las 3:30 y ya eran las 5:00 ¡ Estaba más que irritado ¡

-Na-Naruto-kun gomen por llegar tarde demo mi-trataba de explicar la Hyuga pero venia tan agitada que le costó un poco-Naruto ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, esa actitud desconcertó un poco a la pelinegra pero lo que más le extraño fue que cuando se acerco para darle un beso este le corrió la cara y le dio la espalda.

-Naruto-kun que ocurre ¿-pregunto.

-Nada-dijo cortante el rubio, no conforme con la respuesta, Hinata volvió a preguntar.

-Naruto-kun me estas mintiendo anda dime que pasa-pregunto con una dulce voz.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NADA HINATA NO INSISTAS-grito volteándose a mirarla-vete quiero estar solo-le ordeno. Hinata ahora sí que estaba atónita, Naruto jamás le había grito de esa manera.

-Naruto-kun yo…

-que no me escuchaste dije que te fueras, no te quiero cerca mío, Hinata solo eres una molestia-aquellas últimas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de la Hyuga, una molestia, se lo había dicho, con todas sus letras, lo dejaría solo después de todo eso era lo que él quería, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación con doble llave, no quería que su padre ni nadie de la familia la viera llorar, tal vez para ellos también sería una molestia.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, el cielo se empezó a teñir de diferentes tonos, una mezcla entre rojo y anaranjado, con uno que otro toque de violeta, el rubio ya había aclarado su mente, le debía una disculpa grande a Tsunade por el modo e que la trato. Caminó por las calles de Konoha viendo a los niños jugar felices, recordó su infancia, aunque fue dura tuvo muy buenos amigos que lo ayudaron y que hasta el día de hoy lo hacen, a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraba el primo de su actual novia, Neji lo miraba directamente con el Byakugan activado, algo no iba bien, se acerco para saludarlo pero fue en ese momento en que recibió un gran puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros,

-pero que te pasa Neji-grito mientras que con su antebrazo limpiaba un poco de sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior.

-que fue lo que le hiciste a Hinata-san?-dijo un poco más calmado omitiendo la pregunta del rubio.

-a Hinata yo que sepa creo que nada pero por qué preguntas, le paso algo?-dijo con preocupación .

-Hinata se iba a juntar contigo hoy en la tarde o no?-pregunto y Naruto asintió-pues luego de eso llego a los diez minutos a la casa y se encerró en su habitación, no ha querido salir, así que deduzco que algo le paso en el camino o que alguien le hizo algo-lo ultimo lo dijo activando su Byakugan.

-Naruto se puso a pensar en lo que había hablado con Hinata y lo que recordó no le gusto para nada.

Flash Back.

_-Naruto-kun que ocurre ¿-pregunto._

_-Nada-dijo cortante el rubio, no conforme con la respuesta, Hinata volvió a preguntar._

_-Naruto-kun me estas mintiendo anda dime que pasa-pregunto con una dulce voz._

_-YA TE DIJE QUE NADA HINATA NO INSISTAS-grito volteándose a mirarla-vete quiero estar solo-le ordeno. Hinata ahora sí que estaba atónita, Naruto jamás le había grito de esa manera._

_-Naruto-kun yo…_

_-que no me escuchaste dije que te fueras, no te quiero cerca mío, Hinata solo eres una molestia_

Fin Flash Back.

Ahora todo estaba más que claro ¡El era el culpable! , pero como se le había ocurrido gritarle a Hinata y decirle toda esa sarta de mentiras. ¡Oh no, tenía que hablar con ella y darle más que una disculpa!.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Neji, corrió lo más rápido para llegar a la casa de su novia, una vez estando ya afuera trago saliva ruidosamente, no sabía cómo entrar, no se odia presentar asi como si nada en esa casa, después e todo el único que sabía de su relación con la Hyuga de la mansión era Neji.

Utilizando todo su habilidad ninja logro escabullirse hasta la ventana de su novia, la ventana estaba entreabierta así que pudo observar como su pequeña chica dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, entro con cuidado y se acerco mas a ella, pudo notar como de sus ahora hermoso ojos cerrados aun bajaban algunas lagrimas, causadas por su idiotez, en ese minuto se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, entrelazo su mano con la de Hinata y cerró los ojos al igual que ella, para adentrarse en un mundo de sueños.

Pasaron algunas horas, de apoco la joven empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse ni mas ni menos que con el angelical rostro de su novio. Pero que hacia Naruto en su habitación si su padre lo encontrara hay seguro lo mataría solo de un golpe, con cuidado se soltó de su agarre y empezó a despertarlo con suavidad.

-Naruto-kun…d-despierta-dijo moviéndolo-vamos Naruto-kun si mi padre te ve nos va a matar.

-he… que pasa…oh Hina-chan lo siento creo que me dormí-dijo rascándose la cabeza –etto…Hina-chan yo…

- a que viniste Naruto-kun creí que querías estar solo y que yo solo te estorbaba-dijo bajando la mirada y separándose de él.

-Hinata-chan perdón por lo de hoy si …de verdad me habían pasado tantas cosas malas que… no quise desquitarme contigo te lo juro.-dijo abrazándola y volviéndola a atraer hacia el-te prometo que nuca mas lo volveré hacer.

-me lo prometes?-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-hai… te amo Hina-chan-y junto sus labios con los de su querida novia. Tal vez había olvidado lo **frágil **que era Hinata, pero ahora que ella lo había perdonado no lo volvería hacer y se aseguraría bien de ello.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado de nuevo perdón por la demora,

Comenten si les gusto ^^

Sayo!! .::Megumii::.


	7. Gatito ?

LO SIENTO de verdad, gomen por la demora T_T no era mi intención demorarme tanto pero el colegio y los problemas del corazón me han quitado mucho tiempo u_uU. Este capi salió por que me inspire en una personita de mi cole con ojos de gato xD además que lo escribí en clase para que vean lo que hace el aburrimiento: P ojala les guste  aquí va el capi 7 :3 .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nunca había odiado tanto a un gato como ese día, aquel estúpido felino color nieve le había dado el más grande susto de su vida pero que aun así termino con una gran recompensa…

Flash Back.

Eran Las 4:30 de la tarde, Naruto terminaba de alistarse lo mas rápido posible para ir a la casa de Hinata, hoy finalmente se presentaría como novio oficial de la heredera del clan Hyuga , estaba feliz pero también totalmente nervioso ¿y si no lo aceptaban?¿ y si por su culpa Hinata pagaba las consecuencias?, eso si que no, o permitiría que nadie tocara a su pequeña princesa.

15 minutos pasaron, cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la casona, salió una niña casi igual a Hinata, era Hannabi.

-Ohaiyo Hannabi-chan-saludo el rubio.

-Konnishiwa Naruto-san-contesto cortésmente la niña.

-Etto… esta Hinata-chan?

-Hai pasa-Naruto entro y Hannabi cerro la puerta tras de si-creo que esta bañando a Kiba-el chico abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿¡¡Q-QUE ESTA BAÑANDO A QUIEN!!?-grito totalmente enojado.-como que esta bañando a Kiba.

Bueno es que anoche durmió en su cama y pues la dejo un poco sucia entonces mi padre le ordeno bañarlo mas seguido.

-¿Anoche se quedo a dormir?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los colmillos del zorro.

-etto… hai- respondió temerosa por la cara de furia que tenia el Uzumaki.

-donde estas-dijo entre dientes, pero la niña no respondió.-HANNABI DONDE ESTAN –grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-en la habitación de Hinata-susurro por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

El rubio prácticamente subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego abrió la puerta y la cerro con un gran portazo.

-Hinata ¿donde esta?

-Naruto-kun que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida por la visita de su novio.

Hinata te hice una pregunta…DONDE MIERDA ESTA EL IMBECIL DE KIBA.

-Kiba, esta en el baño por que.

-y tienes cara para preguntar porque… Hinata como pudiste hacer esto.

-bueno, de primera me costo un poco pero cuando e dije que le iba a dar una recompensa acepto altiro.-respodio sonriente.

-así que una recompensa-dijo entre dientas y se encamino a baño, abrió la puerta casi rompiéndola, la imagen que vio lo dejo completamente en shock, justo dentro de la bañera se encontraba una pequeña bola de pelos blanca.

-no es hermoso-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-me costo mucho pero al final lo logre.

-e-este es K-Kiba?-pregunto aun desconcertado.

-hai…gomen no te lo había dicho , demo Kiba-kun me o regalo hace algunos días y le puse su nombre-sonrió, pero su semblante cambio a uno mas preocupado-Naruto-kun estas bien, por que estas tan pálido-pregunto tocándole la frente.

-Hina-chan me lo hubieras ducho antes-dijo girándose y juntando sus labios con los de su novia.

-doushite…no me digas que pensaste que era Kiba-kun –pregunto dudosa pero al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Naruto se largo a reir-jajajajNarujajaNaruto-kunjajaja pensaste que era jaja Kiba-kun jajajja.

-Hina-chan no seas mala-dijo el rubio haciendo pucheritos.

yo solo te quiero a ti-dijo sonrojada abrazándolo mas fuerte para transmitirle toda las confianza y amor que sentía por el .

Luego de un rato, donde besos, abrazos y risas no faltaron, Hinata bajo a preparar la cena mientras que le rubio se quedo en su habitación acostado cuidando a Kiba.

-no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar **gatito**-dijo mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del animalito, y este simplemente dormía, no sabia el gran enredo que se había formado tan solo con su nombre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado, me entretuve mucho haciéndolo, además que la clase estaba demasiado aburrida así que no pensé nada mejor que ponerme a escribir xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un Review, espero que lo sigan haciendo que los recibiré con gusto 

Cuídense hasta el próximo capitulo

Sayo

.::Megumii::.


	8. Hijo

Hola ! aquí esta la letra H es como parecido a la letra E pero mas explicita ojala les guste….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Estoy embarazada Naruto-kun tengo 3 semanas-solamente esa frase hizo que su corazón dejara de latir y que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, botando la lata de bebida que estaba tomando hasta ese entonces.

-Q-Que dijiste Hi-nata-chan-pregunto aun con la expresión de terror y asombro en el rostro.

-Naruto-kun y-yo...lo siento de verdad, debí cuidarme mas –decía la Hyuga con los ojos vidriosos y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-yo…lo siento debo irme-y así fue, sin mas salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían, sabia que lo que había hecho-dejando a Hinata sola después de semejante noticia-estaba mal pero…¡ Demonios que iba hacer , hace poco había cumplido los 17 y Hinata aun tenia 16 , ser padres a esta edad no era lo mas conveniente para nadie! .Tal vez …tuvieron que haber sido mas "cuidadosos" aquella noche , pero ya no podía arrepentirse , en realidad no era su intención arrepentirse de lo que había pasado pero estaba tan confundido que ya no sabia que pensar.

Hinata por otro lado estaba destrozada , nunca pensó que Naruto saliera corriendo después de contarle la verdad ¿Acaso todo lo que le dijo esa noche era mentira?.Recordaba bien como le susurro al oído que siempre estarían juntos, que el jamás la dejaría sola sin importar lo que pasara…entonces, porque había huido, porque la había abandonado con SU hijo, lo entendía, hasta ella se sorprendía al ver la respuesta del test pero jamás espero aquella reacción por parte de su amado rubio.

De tanto correr llego por fin a su destino, Los rostros Hokage, en el que soñaba que algún día su rostro también apareciera esculpido allí, junto a ellos, junto a los mas grandes, pero entre ellos y el había un gran diferencia… ninguno de ellos fue padre a los 17 años, todos habían pensado primero antes de actuar…

Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a aparecer decidió que ya era hora de irse pero antes pasaría a unos de esos bares a los que solía ir ero-senin.

Al momento de entrar se encontró con muchas mujeres todas hermosas y muy bien "equipadas", se sonrojo un poco al observar a una en especifico de pies a cabeza, era pelirroja, con grandes ojos azules y carnosos labios rojos, esta lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro se dirigió hasta donde el.

-te puedo ayudar en algo –pregunto con voz sensual inclinándose un poco dejando a la vista del rubio el gran escote rojo de su sujetador.

-y-yo…-trago ruidosamente-s-olo vine para beber algo.

-estas esperando a alguien?

-no-contesto Naruto.

-entonces que quieres que te traiga.

-una botella de sake.

-ok…-dijo per antes de irse se giro y pregunto-podría saber tu nombre?

-Uzumaki N-Naruto.

-Maebara Shion un gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun-dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.

-_cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a meterme aquí-_pensó.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la pelirroja con una bandeja en la cual traía una botella de sake y dos pequeños vasos.

-te molesta si te acompaño?

Tardo un poco en contestar-c-claro.

-cuantos años tienes Naruto-kun?

-17.

-¿y tienes novia?

Con esa pregunto su cuerpo se congelo, él SI tenia novia y además de eso iba a ser papa, entonces… ¡QUE MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO HAY EN VEZ DE ESTAR A COMPAÑANDOLA!

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata, entro por el patio de atrás y escalo hasta su habitación, entro por la ventana que aun seguía abierta, esperando que saliera del baño, cuando sintió el picaporte de la puerta abrirse corrió para abrazarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, la chica se asusto pero correspondió el abrazo, duraron así unos minutos hasta que el chico comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata-chan perdón por salir corriendo, pero estaba tan confundido que no sabia que hacer , yo... tengo miedo Hinata, tengo miedo de no ser el mejor padre para este bebe, tengo miedo de defraudarte.

-Naruto-kun y-yo te entiendo también cuando me entere no supe que hacer, también tenia miedo, pero ahora que se que vas a estar con nosotros no tengo de que temer-dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Hinata-chan te a… digo los amo-dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-y nosotros a ti.

Ese dia habían pasado demasiadas cosas, noticias, confusiones, miedo… pero al final todo aquello se transformo en amor para aquella personita que esta creciendo dentro de Hinata, por que ese es el fruto de su amor, ese es su **hijo.**


	9. Inalcanzable

Holaa akii el capi 9 … lo quise hacer como song-fic con la canción Inalcanzable de RBD nunca fui fans de este grupo pero la letra de esta canción en si es muy linda ^^ Ojala les guste : )

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,_

_Descifrando, tu silencio..._

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,_

_Pero pierdo, en el intento._

Aunque había pasado casi toda su infancia y adolescencia junto a el, aun después de haber soñado sus sueños, pisado sus pasos, sufrido su dolor, llorado sus penas…el, jamás la había visto como algo mas que una simple amiga porque su corazón tenia nombre y ese era Haruno Sakura.

_Y por mas que busco darte amor,_

_Nunca te fijas en mi,_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por __ti_

Había tratado de decirle lo que sentía un millón de veces, pero el nunca la tomaba en cuenta, hasta la batalla contra Pein en la que creyó ciegamente que iba a morir, no le importo decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle cuanto lo amaba, y menos le importo morir solo para que el viviera.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Inalcanzable. Eso era Naruto para Hinata, un ser que a pesar de ser igual a ella era completamente diferente, el tenia libertades que ella no, el podía amar a la persona que se le antojara y ser correspondido, pero ella, ella solo se tenia que enamorar de la persona que su clan decidiera conveniente, como ahora.

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,_

_Cuando alguien, te lástima,_

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más_

_Que te ame, sin medida,_

_Como duele verte suspirar,_

_Porque no voy a ser feliz,_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por__ti._

Se encontraba fuera de la casa del rubio con una invitación de color blanco y bordes rosa en la mano, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decirle primero, Neji se había ofrecido el entregársela pero ella se negó, algún día tenia que enfrentar sus miedos, tenia que enfrentar él rechazo de la persona que mas amaba.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Toco tres veces, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, se puso ultra nerviosa, pero al ver quien le abrió la puerta todos los nervios desaparecieron y el dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpo en especial de su corazón.

-Sakura-san?-pregunto confundida.

-oh Hinata-chan perdón por estar vestida así –Sakura vestía solamente una camisa azul de Naruto-no esperaba ver a nadie tan temprano por estos lados.

-yo…creo que no vine en un muy buen momento-dijo bajando la mirada, sentía sus ojos húmedos y lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

-Sakura-chan quien es?-pregunto desde adentro el rubio.

-es Hinata-chan-respondió sin más.

-Hina-chan?-dijo apareciendo atrás de Sakura-que haces aquí?

-yo… Naruto-kun-estaba luchando porque las lagrimas no bajaran pero casi era imposible.-toma-le entrego el sobre.

-que es esto ?-pregunto desconcertado.

-es la invitación a mi boda.-dijo y levanto la mirada para perderse en aquella azulina de su amado.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

-tu b-boda-dijo casi en susurro el rubio, la miro fijamente y pudo notar todo el dolor que transmitían aquellos ojos, sintió su pecho apretado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le dolía que Hinata se casara?, eso no podía ser, el amaba a Sakura y por fin estaba con ella entonces… que era?

-bueno solo era eso, espero que ambos estén allí- sonrió forzadamente.- adiós Sakura-san Naruto-le dio una ultima mirada y pudo notar en ella algo de confusión pero prefiero pasarlo por alto, ya no quería estar mas en ese lugar.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_...Inalcanzable_

Desde ese día no vio mas a Naruto, después de su boda se mudo a la aldea de su ahora esposo, pero aun así lo sigue recordando, aun lo extraña y aun lo ama aunque sepa que Naruto es **Inalcanzable.**

****

Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando actualizare de nuevo pero les prometo que será dentro de la otra semana ^^

Siles gusto dejen su Review, criticas, sugerencias, si quieren ver algo en especial en la próxima letra ya saben donde escribírmelo : )

Sayo!

.::Megumii::.


	10. Juego uu

Perdón por la demora pero estoy casi terminando el año escolar solo me faltan 3 días QQ pero en verdad no quiero salir no quiero estar lejos de mis amores T_T pero ya filo si lo que importa aquí es la historia xD me demore, lo se, pero al fin salió, como sabrán no hay muchas palabras con J :S así que se me hizo un poco mas difícil pero al final se pudo : D .** Gracias a toda la gente que deja Review **de verdad es muy importante saber lo que piensas además que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ^^.Bueno sin mas interrupciones aquí va la letra ** "J"**

****

Las lagrimas simplemente no cesaban, ni los sollozos ni el dolor se iban, si tan solo hubiera una forma de cambiar todo, de haber nacido en otro lugar en otra aldea, pero cuando pensaba en eso se daba cuenta que si hubiera vivido en otra parte jamás lo hubiera conocido, jamás se hubiera sentido tan amada y jamás hubiera amado tanto como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Su amor era mas que correspondido pero no era aceptado por todos, por eso las lagrimas, por eso el dolor y el sufrimiento, por que mañana a las 6 :30 exactamente se ataría para siempre a un destino del cual no podría escapar, tendría que entregarse a otro hombre que no conocía ni quería conocer, porque quería que su cuerpo fuera solo de aquel hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca, quería que sus labios solo fueran besados por los de el, solo por los de Naruto aunque sabia que no era posible que no era aceptado aun tenia la esperanza de que algo pudiera cambiar antes de mañana .

-Nee-san te buscan afuera.- escucho como su pequeña hermana la llamaba, seco sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y salió.

-quien es Hannabi-chan?-pregunto bajando las escaleras.

-Naruto-san-susurro para que Hiashi no la escuchara, Hannabi esta de acuerdo con el pololeo de su hermana, ella solo quería que Hinata fuera feliz y si lo era con Naruto entonces todo estaba bien.

-Naruto-kun-su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y un color rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas-otou-san saldré un rato con Ino y Sakura queremos ver los últimos detalles de la boda para ver si falta algo.

-Esta bien no quiero que salga nada mal mañana.-contesto el Hyuga.

-Hai, con permiso. -salió lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrarse con Naruto fuera de su casa.

-Naruto-kun-dijo abrazándolo-no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hime- se acerco mas a la ojiperla y tomo su rostro entre sus manos acercándose de apoco para sellar sus labios con los de su querida novia.

Caminaron un poco tomados de la mano por las calles de la aldea, ahora cubiertas por una gran oscuridad, solo alumbrada por la luna y las estrellas.

-Naruto-kun donde vamos?-pregunto luego de un largo tiempo de silencio.

- esta es nuestra ultima noche no?-dijo con un deje de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada, Hinata solo asintió-Te llevare a un lugar especial para que nunca te olvides de esta noche.

Y así fue, aunque tardaron un poco llegaron a aquel lugar mencionada por el rubio.

-Hina-chan no abras los ojos –dijo Naruto.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Listo llegamos ahora los puedes abrir.

Poco a poco los fue abriendo, se quedo sorprendida con la hermosura de aquel lugar, estaba casi en la punta de un cerro, se podía ver perfectamente la luna llena que hoy alumbraba, se veía de tan cerca que casi pensó poder tocarla, se giro y pudo ver a su lado derecho un cascada alumbrada por algunas luciérnagas mientras que en el centro habían dos hermosos cisnes blancos, simplemente ese era el lugar mas hermoso en el que jamás había estado.

-Naruto-kun esto es…

-Hermoso cierto?-completo la frase.

-Si

-Te dije que te traería aun lugar especial no

-Naruto-kun-los ojos se le llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas mientras se acercaba para abrazar al rubio-no quiero que sea mañana, no me quiero casar, no quiero estar lejos de ti Naruto.

-No llores hime _"no hagas esto mas difícil"_ –pensó.

-no es justo Naruto-kun yo te amo no me quiero separar de ti solo por un capricho de mi padre.

-Hinata-chan yo también te amo pero ya no podemos hacer nada y-yo si solo existiera algo que pudiera hacer créeme que lo haría pero ya es muy tarde.-

-Lo se. Naruto-kun lo se.

Estuvieron un rato mas abrazados hasta que decidieron ir a sentarse a bajo un árbol que estaba justo en frente de la luna. Hinata ya había parado de llorar un poco pero a un así se sentía morir por dentro.

-Hinata-la llamo el Uzumaki.-

-Si?

-Quiero que solo por esta noche olvides todo, quiero que pienses que todo es un juego, que no existe el mañana, que esta noche será para siempre, solo por esta noche juguemos si ?.

-Claro Naruto-kun, pero no quiero que en este juego existan reglas, quiero que sea un juego libre donde todos puedan elegir que hacer, donde todos tengan los mismos derechos, donde todos puedan ser felices.

-si así lo quieres Hime-chan así será.

-porque el destino es tan injusto a veces Naruto-kun ?por que solo yo tengo que sufrir en todo este juego?-pregunto sintiendo sus ojos húmedos de nuevo.

-Hinata-chan cuando tu sufre yo sufro el doble, cuando tu ríes, cuando tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy, uno no elije el destino, yo no elegí tener un monstruo en mi interior, pero lo tengo y e aprendido a vivir con el aunque me cueste, lo tuve que aceptar.

-Naruto-kun t-tu no entiendes e-esto es… no es fácil para mi aceptar mi destino y-yo n-no puedo.

-¡Tu crees que para mi es muy fácil saber que esta es la ultima noche que podre besarte, que podre abrazarte estar así contigo, saber que desde mañana será otro el que te tocara el que amanecerá contigo!! Hinata tu eres todo para mi como crees que me siento al saber que todo lo que mas amo en este mundo pertenecerá a otro mañana en la tarde!-grito el rubio, desahogándose por completo, es que en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía creer que aquel hermoso ángel ya nunca mas podría estar con el solo por un capricho de ese maldito clan. Pero al escuchar como los sollozos de Hinata se hacían cada vez más fuertes supo que había hablado de más.

-Y-yo Hinata-chan lo siento pero…

-No tienes por que disculparte Naruto-kun solo abrázame si es lo que mas necesito ahora.-Naruto sonrió mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos, ese no era un abrazo común y corriente, era uno que significaba un: No me dejes o un Quédate por siempre conmigo, eso era lo que sentían en este preciso momento aquellos jóvenes ninjas que estaban unidos a un destino del cual simplemente no se podía escapar.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se convirtió en día, Hinata se había quedado dormida en los brazos del rubio, mientras que este solo la miraba dormir, quería recordar a la perfección cada detalle de ella, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo en ella era perfecto, para el Hinata significaba paz junto a ella no le importaba entrenar, no le importaba ser fuerte , obtener cada día mas jutsu, porque sabia que a su lado obtendría mas que eso, obtendría paz, cariño, comprensión y amor.

-Hinata-chan despierta-con cuidado la movió un poco hasta que sus ojos perlados e abrieron por completo.

-Naruto-kun-despertó un poco asustado-que hora es?

-no lo se, creo que un poco mas de las once. - respondió con tranquilidad Naruto.

-QUE? o no mi padre va a matarme

-Tranquila Hime te acompaño hasta tu casa.- y la chica solo sonrió.

El trayecto hacia la mansión Hyuga fue eterno, ambos sabían que al momento de llegar serio el adiós definitivo, Hinata se tendría que ir de la aldea y ya nunca más se volverían a ver.

-Llegamos-susurro Naruto al momento de encontrarse fuera de la mansión Hyuga.

-Creo que esta es la despedida Naruto-kun.-dijo la Hyuga aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Hinata-chan puedo pedirte un favor antes de que te vallas ?.

-El que que quieras.

-Prométeme que nunca vas a olvidar nuestro juego nunca olvides los buenos momentos que pasamos, por favor no cambies, no dejes de sonreír y-yo … aunque estemos lejos siempre vamos a estar juntos que nunca se te olvide eso si ?-por la mejilla del rubio descendía lentamente una lagrima, mientras su corazón se destrozaba solo pudo acercarse un poco a la chica y estrecharle la mano, ya que se encontraban en la calle si alguien los veía abrazados o algo no seria anda bueno.

-Te lo prometo Naruto-kun… este será para siempre nuestro juego.

-Te amo Hyuga Hinata nunca olvides eso.

-Yo también te amo Uzumaki Naruto y siempre lo hare.

El rubio se dio vuelta y camino hacia su casa, no quería mirar hacia atrás, no podía, no quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería llegar a su hogar y llorar, llorar y pensar en que su dulce y tierno **juego** por culpa del destino había llegado a su fin.

Después de todo la vida siempre ha sido un juego. Solo hay que saber mover las piezas y elegir el mejor camino para ganar, de lo contrario seguirás siendo el peón de los más fuertes.

Perdón si me quedo algo triste pero tenia esta idea rondando hace tiempo pero en realidad no sabia como expresarla, generalmente siempre me inspiro en las noches como ahora, no me puedo ir a dormir sin dejar el capitulo terminado, mañana apenas despierte lo publicare xD

Ojala les halla gustado y no olviden dejar sus Review ^^

Saludos

.::Megumii-chan::. ^^


	11. Kyubi

E me Hola mil disculpas por las demoras pero estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones xD Salí hace una semana y se me había ido un poco la inspiración pero bueno ya volvió no se por cuanto pero spero que por lo menos me dure hasta terminar este cap. :p ojala les guste este no será triste par alas personas que me lo pidieron ^^

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS CREACIONES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^**

****

Nervios. Era la palabra que mejor lo describía en estos momentos, se lo tenia que contar, todos en la aldea sabían su secreto menos ella, después de todo ya llevaban casi un año juntos había llegado el momento de contarle a Hinata la verdad, su verdad.

.La cito en el parque a las 4:00 y ya eran las 3:50, faltaba poco para que llegara y no se equivoco, luego de solo 3 min su querida novia llego, los nervios se apoderaron de el nuevamente haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

-O-haiyo Hina-chan-la saludo alzando su mano.

-Ohaiyo Naruto-kun.-contesto la Hyuga, se acerco al rubio y junto sus labios con los de el , este no tardo en corresponder y poso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su novia profundizando el beso al sentir la falta de oxigeno se separaron y la Hyuga se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Que era lo tan urgente que tenias que decirme Naruto-kun?

-y-yo pues v-veras-trago ruidosamente cosa que extraño a la peliazul-Hinata tu conoces la historia del zorro de las 9 colas verdad?

-Claro, el zorro es un ser despreciable , asqueroso que ataco nuestra aldea hace 17 años llevándose consigo muchas vidas incluida la de mi abuela-dijo tristemente mientras una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-_Oh no Hinata va a odiarme_-pensó Naruto con un nudo en la garganta.

-pero porque me preguntas eso Naruto-kun que tiene que ver con lo que me ibas a decir.

-Como ya sabes cuando el zorro ataco la aldea el cuarto Hokage ,Minato Namikaze , mi padre, encerró a la bestia en el cuerpo de un bebe recién nacido aunque le costara su vida, protegió a todos sellándolo en aquella criatura-Hinata oía atenta cada palabra que salía de los labios del rubio-Hinata-chan yo…ese bebe aquel chico que hoy lleva el zorro dentro de el es…veras…ese chico soy yo Hinata yo soy el zorro de las 9 colas que asesino a tu abuela-bajo la mirada esperando lo peor, Hinata quedo en estado de shock , lo miro aterrorizada nunca pero nunca se habría imaginado algo así , se llevo las manos a su boca y miles de lagrimas bajaron por su blanquecino rostro, se paro dándole la espalda a el rubio y corrió lejos de hay.

Naruto no hizo nada para detenerla, para que, si ella estaba en todo su derecho de temerle, de odiarlo, como todos en Konoha lo hicieron alguna vez, no podía hacer nada ya , ahora que Hinata sabia la verdad ya nada volvería a ser como antes tal vez ya ni siquiera serian novios y menos amigos , le partía el alma reconocer que su relación con la Hyuga podía terminar solo por culpa de aquel demonio que habitaba en su interior .Camino con la cabeza baja hasta llegar a su casa, cerro las cortinas y se tiro en su cama, no quería saber ni hablar con nadie, nadie comprendería por lo que estaba pasando.

****

-_donde demonios se metió Naruto_-pensó Sasuke mientras buscaba a su amigo por toda la aldea, hasta que bajo un gran árbol vio una silueta de alguien que conocía.

-Hinata? sabes donde esta Naruto-pregunto cuando estuvo frente a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta, se dio cuenta de que la Hyuga estaba llorando.

-Oye estas bien?

-Tu también lo sabias verdad Sasuke-san?-pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras solitarias lagrimas aun vagaban por su rostro.

-De que estas hablando Hinata.

-Tu también sabias que Naruto-kun era el Kyubi, TODOS SABIAN Y NADIE FUE CAPAZ DE DECIRMELO!!-grito desahogándose por fin, para romper en llanto nuevamente.

-Si Hinata todos lo sabíamos pero Naruto no quería decirte nada porque sabia como ibas a reaccionar, Hinata el te ama por eso es que te lo oculto porque sabia a la perfección que tal vez tu lo odiarías o le temerías por ser el portador del zorro como todos alguna vez lo hicieron en su infancia.-trataba de explicar el Uchiha.

-Yo… yo jamás odiaría a Naruto por eso, el no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso-dijo segura Hinata.

-Entonces búscalo y dile lo que me acabas de decir a mi no sabes lo feliz que lo hará escuchar eso-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica para darle fuerzas de alguna manera.

-Hai gracias Sasuke-san-le sonrió sinceramente y se fue dispuestas a encontrar donde fuer a su rubio favorito.

-"_si yo fuera Naruto… donde me escondería?-_trato de acordarse de todos los lugares que el rubio le había mencionado y se acordó justo de una conversación que habían tenido algunas semanas atrás.

Flash Back .

_-Hina-chan puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Naruto que se encontraba sentado al lado de Hinata bajo un gran árbol._

_-claro Naruto-kun que quieres saber?-dijo sonriendo sonrojada como siempre cuando estaba con el ._

_-por que te gusta tanto venir para acá digo porque te gusta tanto este árbol-dijo mirando las ojos mientras caían, a el también le gustaba estar hay pero sabia que para Hinata ese lugar significaba algo mas._

_-a este lugar siempre vengo cuando estoy triste, cuando necesito estar sola y pensar, aquí llore muchas veces cuando sentía que todo el mundo estaba contra mi, cuando no podía hacerme mas fuerte aunque quisiera pero ahora que estoy contigo creo que este lugar es donde comenzó toda mi felicidad después de todo aquí fue donde me pediste que fuera tu novia-lo ultimo dijo ruborizándose aun mas._

_-jajajja es verdad como olvidar ese día –dijo suspirando._

_-y tu Naruto-kun ¿tienes un lugar especial?_

_-yo bueno cuando estoy triste lo único que hago es encerrarme en mi casa y cerras todas las cortinas , cuando estoy así no me gusta ver a nadie solo salgo cuando ya me siento mejor, a veces pasan días o solo horas solo dura hasta que me muero de hambre y mi estomago pide un buen tazón de ramen ^^U_

_Ambos empezaron a reír y así el día paso casi volando…_

Fin Flash Back.

-_espero que aun estés hay Naruto-kun-_pensó mientras corría desesperada hacia la casa de el Uzumaki.

****

Sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta pero no quiso abrir, ya lo había dicho una vez no quería hablar con nadie y ninguna persona o haría cambiar de opinión, o eso pensó hasta que escucho cierta vocecita que hizo que le volviera el alma al cuerpo.

-Naruto-kun estas hay?-pregunto desde el otro lado Hinata-hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo .

No sabia si responderle o no, ¿que tal si venia a decirle que lo odiaba y que ya no lo amaba? No lo soportaría, pero algo le decía que si habría esa puerta sus problemas tal vez se podrían solucionar. Meditó unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a abrirla.

Cuando la abrió lo primero que sintió fue como su novia se lanzaba a sus brazos a llorar, la abrazo con fuerza pero cuidándose de no lastimarla, Hinata se separo un poco de el aunque aun las lagrimas mojaban su rostro lo beso siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Naruto-kun p-perdóname por haber salido corriendo así p-pero y-yo de verdad no sabia que decir ,esto, lo que me contaste fue fuerte jamás lo imagine t-tu no tienes la culpa de todo tu no elegiste tu destino y-yo solo fui una tonta al huir y dejarte sol-pero fue callada por los labrios del rubio.

-Hinata-chan no tienes porque disculparte yo lo único que quería era que no me dejaras que no me hicieras a un lado como los demás lo hicieron, yo no quería perderte porque te amo no podría vivir sabiendo que tu me temes, que me odias, eso para mi seria peor que morir.

-Naruto-kun yo jamás podría odiarte aunque quisiera, nunca te dejaría solo porque tienes el zorro para mi tu eres mi vida Naruto que nunca se te olvide eso-y Juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

Después de todo Uzumaki Naruto es único con o sin el **Kyubi **seguirá siendo el chico rubio hiperactivo de siempre.

****

Wii ¡! Feliz Navidad QQ adelantadas eso si porque no es navidad hasta que sean las 12 xD

Espero que este capi les hallas gustado ahora escribiré un one-shot especial ara Navidad pero aun no se de que pareja ^^U

Prometo poner la conti este fin de semana ya tengo la idea ahora solo falta pasarla al PC xD

Felices Fiestas ^^ :3


	12. Libre

Hola gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! T_T por la demora pero se me había ido la inspiración y costo mucho que volviera _, pero al fin aquí la letra L gracias a las personas que dejaron Review y a los que no igual gracias por leer mi fic ^^ .Sin nada mas que decir la conthi ¡= )

* * *

Tenia mas que claro que lo que estaba haciendo podría ser su pasaporte al otro mundo, pero si el no lo hacia nadie lo haría, además aquella noche, su primera noche juntos el le prometió que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño y este era el momento indicado para cumplir con su promesa.

Estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, tenia que aceptarlo los nervios lo comían por dentro pero no le iban a ganar, cuando termino le hecho un ultimo vistazo a su departamento, suspiro, habían pasado miles de cosas en aquella sala, cosas que mejor no contar, una sonrisa picara se formo en el rostro del rubia, se dirigió a la puerta y finalmente se fue.

Camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Hyuga, los perros guardianes ya lo conocían así que no tuvo mayor problema en entrar, corrió hasta el patio trasero hasta llegar a la habitación de la Hyuga pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, Hinata estaba arrodillada al lado de su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, estaba llorando, como odiaba que su pequeño ángel llorara, así que no lo dudo mas, se acerco con cuidado a ella y la abrazo.

-Hina-chan que paso, que te hicieron esta vez.-pregunto con mucha preocupación y rabia.

-Naruto-kun lo intente pero es im-imposible hablar con ellos.-contestaba entre sollozos la Hyuga.

-Hinata lo siento-susurro, sabia que pos su culpa la peliazul estaba pasando por todo esto, pero lo amaba demasiado y nadie ni nada los iba a separar.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Naruto-kun.

-Hina-chan…-de apoco se separo de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos pero Hinata se rehusaba a levantar su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Hina-chan?

-Yo… n-no pasa nada.

-Hinata no me mientas si, porque no quieres mirarme-la chica seguía sin mirarlo así que harto de la situación toma entre sus manos el rostro de Hinata obligándole a mirarlo, pero lo que vio simplemente hizo que su ira creciera mas y mas, una de las mejillas de la peliazul se encontraba de un color entre morado y verde, mientras que una parte de su labio superior estaba con pequeños rastros de sangre.

-FUE EL VERDAD, FUEL EL BASTARDO DE TU PADRE, DONDE ESTA HINATA, ESTA VEZ SI CRUZO EL LIMITE, VOY A MATARLO-grito cambiando sus ojos a los del Kyubi.

-no por favor Naruto-kun el… puede llegar a matarte yo…yo no lo soportaría no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa.

-Pero Hinata-chan mira nada mas como te dejo ese maldito le advertí que si te ponía solo un dedo encima iba a matarle-exclamo con toda la rabia contenida que sentía.

-Naruto-kun entiéndeme p-por favor si-la Hyuga seguía llorando mientras comenzaba a tiritar lentamente-Naruto-kun abrázame…si?-susurro, el rubio obedeció mientras sentía todo el sufrimiento que su novia estaba sintiendo, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que su plan era lo único que los podía hacer felices.

-Hinata-chan saca una moleta, pon en ella lo que mas necesites, ropa, medicamentos, armas, todo-la chica lo miro confundida.-Huiremos Hinata, ya hable con la vieja Tsunade, esta todo resuelto, nos quedaremos en la casa que ocupe con Ero-sennin durante mi entrenamiento, esta a dos horas de aquí.

-Estas seguro, es muy peligroso.

-¿Hina-chan, confías en mi?-pregunto sonriéndole.

-Sabes que confió plenamente en ti-se acerco a los labios de su novio para depositar en ellos un beso fugaz.

-Entonces no tengas miedo, ahora haz lo que te pedí hay que salir lo antes posible.

-Hai.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hinata ya había terminado de ordenar todo, ahora estaba verificando que nada se le hubiera olvidado, hasta que sintió unos golpes en la puerta seguido por una voz.

-Hinata-san puedo pasar?-pregunto desde el otro lado Neji. Hinata se congelo al oír su voz, miro de inmediato al rubio, este se escondió en el baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras que la Hyuga escondió su maleta bajo la cama.

-Claro Neji-kun p-pasa-respondió abriéndole la puerta.

-Por que demoro tanto en contestar?-pregunto Neji.

-Yo… etto… veras, es que estaba ordenando unas cosas en el baño-respondió nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía hacer eso Hinata-san, desde que esta con Naruto parece que no siente miedo como antes.-la chica se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos.

-Naruto ha cambiado muchas cosas de usted, desde que esta con el desacata las ordenes que le da su padre y el clan completo.

-Yo… es-estas equivocado yo…

-Por favor Hinata-san habrá los ojos, Naruto solo esta con usted por que quiere tener mas poder, el clan Hyuga es uno de los mas importantes en la aldea, estar con la próxima heredera puede darle un punto a su favor cuando quiera postularse para Hokage.

-_maldito Neji como se le ocurre decirle tantas mentiras a Hinata-_pensaba el rubio mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambos Hyugas.

- T-tu no lo conoces el no es así el me quiere de ver-dad –contesto un poco confundida.

-Entonces como explica que de la noche a la mañana el se haya figado en usted, después de que ni siquiera la miraba cuando pasaba por su lado.

Eso era verdad, el a veces ni la saludaba, no la miraba, fueron contadas las veces que hablaron cuando eran mas pequeños y si todo lo que Neji estaba diciendo era cierto… entonces Naruto no la ama...-al solo pensar eso su mundo se venia abajo, miro la puerta del baño y luego diriguio su mirada hacia su primo.

-Te puedes retirar por favor.-dijo mas seria de lo normal.

-Pero Hinata-san …!-

-ES UNA ORDEN quiero estar sola así que fuera-dijo mirándolo retadoramente, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma a su primo, nunca le había gustado tratarlo como alguien inferior, como el la trataba antes, pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo, hacerse respetar como alguien superior, después de todo Neji estaba hay para cuidarla, protegerla, no para meterse en sus asuntos amorosos.

-Hai, como ordene Hinata-san-salió con cuidado, mientras Naruto salía del baño.

-Ese teme me las va a pagar-dijo con rencor el rubio.

-Naruto –kun… ¿Tu me amas de verdad?-pregunto Hinata viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata-chan no me digas que …c-crees lo que Neji-baka te dijo.

-Yo…

-Hinata tu sabes que te amo no por ser hija del líder de los Hyuga , sino por quien eres, a estas alturas deberías saberlo-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es verdad perdóname Naruto-kun-dijo un poco sonrojada mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su novio, siendo obviamente correspondida.

-Ahora Hina-chan hay que irnos.

-Hai-Saco su maleta y con cuidado ambos ninjas salieron de la casa, recorrieron la aldea, tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible hasta que finalmente llegaron a la salida de la aldea. Naruto hablo unas cosas con Izumo y este los dejo pasar.

Como dijo el rubio, tardaron dos horas exactas en llegar a la casa, estaba escondida entre unos arboles así que era difícil de encontrar, no tenia grandes lujos pero era mas que suficiente para los dos.

-Has estado muy callada Hina-chan desde que salimos de la aldea que no me has hablado.-dijo Naruto revisando las piezas asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Yo…solo estoy un poco cansada solo es eso.

-Segura? O será que todavía piensas en lo que te dijo Neji.-habia dado justo en el blanco, Hinata aun seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su primo, aunque trataba de olvidarse no podía, la mayoría de las cosas que dijo Neji eran verdad eso la hacia dudar y mucho.

-Yo…perdóname Naruto-kun pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que dijo Neji, algunas de las cosas si son verdad, t-tu antes amabas a Sakura-chan de sobremanera, ella siempre fue tu amor desde la infancia, y-yo algunas veces pienso q-que tu solo estas conmigo por obligación, no porque de verdad me a-ames –dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Es verdad, Sakura-chan siempre fue mi amor, ella siempre fue la chica que me quitaba el sueño-esa confesión hizo que la Hyuga se sintiera peor que antes, lagrimas débiles empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas pero el rubio siguió hablando-pero tu Hinata eres más que eso, eres la razón de despertar cada día, eres por quien estoy dejando todo de lado, crees que si no te amara de verdad no habría huido contigo, arriesgando mi vida solo para que fueras feliz?-el chico se acerco a Hinata y con sus manos empezó a secar las lagrimas de ella.-Tu eres todo para mi aunque muchos crean lo contrario-y la beso, mientras la peliazul entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de este, el la abrazaba por la cintura, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran una sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos.

-Gracias Naruto-kun y perdón por dudar de ti.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, ahora hay que desempacar y ordenar todo ¡Me muero de hambre dettebayo !

La Hyuga solo rio, si, ese era el Naruto que ella amaba, el que arriesgo todo por ella, los demás podían creer lo que quisieran, solo ella sabia la verdad. Ahora ya no se preocuparía de obedecer al clan ni nada de eso gracias, hoy, por fin podía decir que era completamente **libre. **

* * *

Uff, al fin lo termine, ojala les haya gustado ^^

**ADVERTENCIA: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UN POCO NOSTALGICO, PARA LOQ EUS ON MAS SENSIBLES ES RECOMENDABLE NO LEERLO .**

Si les gusto dejen Review :·3 !

Sayo ¡!!

.::Megumii::.


	13. Llorare y Lloraras

Hola!! Perdón por la demora u__u, tenia la idea pero aun no sabia como plantearla, encontrar palabras con L les un poco difícil por eso hice este capitulo como songfic, la canción se llama Llorare y Lloraras de Erre XI por si alguien quiere escucharla para entender mejor el capi.

Gracias a : **Myri Weasley28, Etolplow-kun,*-_shinofan_-* que siempre dejan Review me alegra que les guste mi fic, espero que sigan dejando su opinión, siempre será bien recibida y también a todos los demás que dejan sus comentarios.**

Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí la letra Ll.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8--8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8

Todo había terminado. Veía como Hinata empacaba todo lo de ella en una maleta, sin mirarlo, sin hablarle, solo lloraba por cada prenda u objeto que guardaba una lagrima bajaba de sus ojos, en ese momento, toda su vida, todo sus sueños, se desmoronaban poco a poco y todo, por su estupidez.

Quédate solo un minuto

Hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de amor

No quiero hablar de nada de lo que nos pasa

Hablando claro me siento perdido

-Y-Ya termine Naruto, me lleve lo que mas p-pude, si se me queda alguna cosa av-isale a Neji-nissan.-dijo sin mirarlo mientras daba pequeños sollozos, paso por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta pero el rubio la tomo por el brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

-Hinata mírame por favor. -pidió, la peliazul trato de mirarlo pero aun las lagrimas no la dejaban del todo.

Se que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara

Pero así es la vida

Muchas veces cuando el hombre ama lastima

y hoy me ha tocado amar y lastimarte

-Hinata déjame explicarte todo de nuevo si ? yo se que no me crees pero… lo que te digo es verdad, tengo a Sasuke, Shikamaru Kiba y Chouji de testigos… ellos te dirán que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad.-sus manos le temblaban, sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, el nunca seria capaz de engañarla, por lo menos no mientras tuviera sus cinco sentidos intactos.

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas, ya te oí una vez y no te creo nada Naruto NADA- grito tratando de zafarse pero el rubio se lo impidió.-SUELTAME ME DAS ASCO EL SOLO HECHO DE PENSAR QUE CON ESAS MISMAS MANOS TOCASTE A ESA ZORRA SE ME REVUELVE EL ESTOMAGO-seguir gritando , Naruto no podía creer todo lo que Hinata le estaba diciendo pero aun asi no la iba a soltar tan facialmente.

-Aunque no me creas te lo contare igual…

Flash Back.

Estaba atrasado, lo mas seguro era que Sasuke lo iba retar, diciéndole lo de siempre, que era impuntual, irresponsable y blablabla… , pero después de todo le encantaba hacer rabiar al Uchiha, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, termino de arreglarse y antes de salir miro la foto de el y su novia, solo dios sabia como extrañaba a esa mujer, había ido a una misión hace dos semanas y aun no volvía cosa que lo tenia bastante preocupado pero confiaba en ella y sus compañeros.

Con ese pensamiento salió por fin de su casa, dirigiéndose con calma al lugar ya destinado, al llegar ocurrió lo que hace poco había pensado, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo sermoneaba, sus otros amigos solo veían divertidos aquella escena.

-¿Entendiste Naruto-baka?-termino de decir el Uchiha.

-Si papá, digo Sasuke-contesto Naruto, ante tal comentario todos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Sasuke.

-Maldito dobe-gruño por lo bajo.

-Vamos Sasuke diviértete sabes que Naruto ya no tiene vuelta atrás no se para que te gastas-dijo Shikamaru.

-Tienes mucha razón.

-Oye teme-dijo Naruto-esa no es Ayame la hija del dueño de Ichiraku?-apunto a una chica de cabello castaño que conversaba animadamente con la dueña de bar.

-Creo que si.

-Valla esta bastante cambiada creo que la iré a saludar hace mucho que no la veo-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Esta bien-contesto desinteresado el pelinegro.

--8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8

-Ohaiyo Ayame-chan- saludo Naruto cuando se encontraba atrás de la chica.

-Ohaiyo Naruto-kun-se giro para saludarlo mirándolo detenidamente-valla que cambiado estas-comento sonrojada.

-Tu igual años sin verte-dijo inocente el chico.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida Naru-kun ? Por que nos tenias tan abandonados-lo ultimo lo dijo haciéndose la victima.

- Ayame-chan es que no e tenido tiempo pero te prometo que uno de estos días pasare dettebayo !.- La chica se acerco a el para susurrarle sensualmente en el oído.

- Te estaré esperando con ansias Naruto-kun-le mordió con algo de fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja y se dio media vuelta meciendo sus caderas provocativamente perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

-Eso si que fue raro O_O .-pensó Naruto.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-

En la mesa de los chicos….

-Dobe por que demoraste tanto ¬¬ - exclamaron todos a coro mientras veían al recién llegado.

-¿Naruto por que estas tan rojo ?-pregunto Shikamaru.

- He y-yo p-por el calor de aquí que acaso ustedes no tienen calor –dijo agitando las manos simulando un abanico.

-es el calor o fue Ayame.

-Podemos cambiar de tema?-dijo ya un poco hastiado y nervioso.

-Naruto acuérdate de Hinata-hablo serio Kiba- no cometas ninguna imprudencia.

-Lo se Kiba, solo me fui a hablarle no es como si me valla a acostar con ella ¬¬U.

-Solo te lo recuerdo- Shikamaru noto que el ambiente estaba un poco pesado así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y Naruto cuéntanos como ha sido tu vida de "casi comprometido".

-Genial Hinata-chan es la chica mas hermosa, amable, cariñosa, tierna, buena cocinera, excelente enfermera de todo Konoha-en lo ultimo que dijo un notorio tinte carmesí se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Te perdimos dobe- dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Teme tu piensas lo mismo de Sakura-chan solo que no lo dices en publico.

-Cállate dobe-dijo sonrojado el Uchiha.

Y así empezó la típica pelea de "dobe" y "teme". Pasaron las horas, tragos iban y venían, Naruto se levanto y se dirigió al baño, cierta chica lo siguió sigilosamente con dos copas en las manos.

-¡Naruto-kun!-sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, se sobresalto un poco y se giro quedando frente a frente con la propietaria de aquel abrazo.

-Ayame-chan me asustaste-dijo alejándose de la chica.

-Gomen, Naruto-kun para que veas que me acuerdo de ti te traje esto, ten- le paso una de las copas.

-Gracias Ayame-chan lo necesitaba- se la tomo toda de un sorbo, pasaron aproximadamente 3 minutos y empezó a sentir un calor extraño en el cuerpo, las cosas le daban vuelta y veía casi nublado.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?

-Yo…-le costaba hablar- Ayame –chan no me siento bien.

Caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ayame que le paso a Naruto- pregunto Kiba

-No lo se me lo encontré en el baño y me dijo que se sentía mal lo mejor es llevarlo a su casa.

-Esta bien yo iré- dijo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-san yo puedo llevarlo además que ya estaba por irme.

-Esta bien, gracias Ayame.

88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-

Eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, dos jóvenes caminaban por las desoladas calles de Konoha, el chico, sintiéndose a punto de morir y su acompañante con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Llegaron al departamento de la chica, Naruto apenas se mantenía en pie, se acosto en el sofá con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¿Ayame-chan por que estamos en tu casa?

-No hubieras sido capaz de llegar a la tuya en esas condiciones Naru-kun .

-Me siento pésimo, la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento y tengo mucho sueño-dijo bostezando. La chica se acerco a Naruto y le susurro.

-Esta noche dormirás como nunca Naruto-kun- y lo beso apasionadamente, el rubio intento apartarla pero no tenia ni fuerzas para eso los ojos le pesaban y de a poco callo en un sueño profundo.

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan-dijo cuando se separo de Naruto- ahora la ultima parte- se acerco al cuello del chico, succiono un lado de este dejando un marca roja.

Condujo al chico hasta su habitación, hay lo desvistió dejándolo solo con bóxer y ella totalmente desnuda se acurruco en su pecho.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—88—88-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8

Hinata había llegado a la aldea hace una hora aproximadamente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de su novio como ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos ella portaba la llave de la puerta, entro y se sorprendió al ver que el no estaba lo espero, hasta cuando ya casi estaba amaneciendo pero el no llegaba, los ojos le pesaban y aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dormirse el sueño al final la venció.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8---8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-

A la mañana siguiente un rubio, muy conocido en Konoha, despertaba con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, se trato de mover un poco pero se dio cuenta de que alguien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Pensó que era Hinata pero al abrir mejor sus ojos se dio cuenta de que aquella chica que dormía sobre el no era su amada novia si no Ayame, la hija del cocinero.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, peor como mierda había pasado todo aquello, no recordaba absolutamente nada, la chica empezó a despertar y vio la cara de asombro que tenia su acompañante.

-Naruto-kun buenos días- saludo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ayame-chan pero…como paso esto.-su voz se escuchaba apagado aun estaba en shock.-Yo… como le pude haber hecho esto a Hinata.

-No recuerdas nada Naruto-dijo haciéndose la ofendida.- Además que tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto ?

-Hinata es mi novia… o era por lo menos hasta anoche.

-¿Tu … novia ?

-Yo tengo que salir de aquí- dijo vistiéndose apresuradamente.- Ayame-chan lo siento solo olvida que esto paso si?-y salió del departamento sin siquiera despedirse .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8---9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Hinata ya se había levantado, estaba preparando el desayuno, se había duchado y arreglado lo mas hermosa posible para recibir a su novio, hace mas de una semana que no lo veía y se estaba muriendo por dentro. Sintió la puerta abrirse, supuso que era Naruto así que lo fue a recibir ansiosa.

-Amor te extrañe-corrió a abrazarlo, Naruto al verla sintió que era la peor cosa del mundo, la había engañado, a ella, la mujer que mas amaba, no tenia cara para mirarla peor correspondió el abrazo , la apretó fuerte mientras inhalaba el olor a jazmín que desprendía de su cabello.

-¿ Donde estabas? Te espero casi toda la noche.-pregunto inocente la Hyuga.

-Yo…-no sabia que responderle, si le decía le verdad la perdería para siempre.-Hina-chan tengo mucha hambre cocinaste algo rico esta mañana?

-Claro la mesa esta puesta.

Todo estaba perfectamente servido, Naruto se sentó y Hinata la abrazo por el cuello recargando su mentón e la cabellera del rubio, pero algo llamo su atención, en el cuello del chico se podía ver perfectamente una marca roja con algo de morado, se separo de el mirándolo con algo de terror, el chico se sorprendió un poco del acto de su novia y giro para ver por que lo había soltado.

-¿Qué paso Hina-chan ?.

-Es-esa marca… donde estuviste anoche Naruto-kun!- empezó a temblar levemente mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

-Yo… Hinata-chan y-yo- se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, las manos le sudaban.

-Tu que Naruto responde donde pasaste la noche !- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

-Perdóname Hinata… yo… no quise de verdad.- con esas simples palabras la Hyuga comprendió todo, no necesitaba saber nada mas , se había dado cuenta que esa marca no había sido provocada por ningún insecto y menos por un perro, sino por un ser humano, por una mujer.

Y me voy

adiós ya me voy

lo siento mucho y sufriré

mucho mas que tu yo llorare

-Por que…- sentía como su corazón se despedazaba lenta pero dolorosamente, por que Naruto la había engañado ?, ¿ tan poco le duro el amor que sentía por ella? ¿tan falsas eran sus palabras ?

- yo no me acuerdo de nada anoche salí con los chicos y hay estaba ella, después me empecé a sentir mal y Ayame se ofreció para traerme a casa luego de eso no me acuerdo que paso- en todo este tiempo no la había podido mirar, le había fallado de la peor manera y ella nunca lo iba a perdonar.

Llorare y lloraras

llorara y llorare

y pagare con cada lagrima mi engaño

y por hacerte tanto daño llorare

-¡ NO TE CREO NADA NARUTO!- grito abofeteando su mejilla izquierda-ESA ES LA MENTIARA MAS BARATA QUE EXISTE, POR QUE NARUTO , POR QUE LO HICISTE, POR QUE JUGASTE CONMIGO!.-sus palabras eran desgarradoras, cada una se clavaba como aguja en su corazón.

-Hinata es la verdad tienes que creerme.- se acerco a ella tomándola de ambos hombros observándola directamente, en ellos solo se descifraba una parte del dolor que la chica sentía.

Cuantas veces no estuviste a mi lado

cuantas noches dormí solo

cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos

hablando claro me sentía preso

-Como me pides eso Naruto.-dijo un poco mas calmada.- ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?, ¡hace cuanto estas con ella, hace cuanto me engañas con esa perra Naruto!

-Hinata escúchame por favor yo nunca te he engañado, lo de anoche fue… ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que paso por que mierda no me crees- empezó a alzar la voz el rubio, por dios estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Nunca te perdonare esto Naruto, esta demás decir que esto termino.-se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación, cerro la puerta, trancándola con fuerza.

-No puede ser…- susurro el rubio mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su rostro, a la cual se le sumaron cintos de mas.

Fin Flash Back

8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8---8—8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—

se que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara

pero así es la vida

muchas veces cuando el hombre ama lastima

y hoy me ha tocado amar y lastimarte

y me voy

adios ya me voy

lo siento mucho y sufrire

Mucho mas que tu yo llorare

llorare y lloraras

llorara y llorare

y pagare con cada lagrima mi engaño

y por hacerte tanto daño llorare( x 2 )

-Ya te oí. Ahora suéltame-dijo entre dientes soltándose con fuerza del agarre del rubio.

-¿Aun no me crees?-pregunto mirando a la nada.-¿No puedes tener solo un poco de confianza en mi?

-¿Confianza? Quieres que te tenga confianza?, Naruto como me pides eso, por favor me engañaste, te acostaste con otra, como se te puede ocurrir que te tendré confianza.

-¿Tu… aun me quieres?-ahora la miro fijamente, omitió lo que la chica había dicho anteriormente.

-Para que quiere saber eso, de todas formas no cambia en nada lo que paso.

-Para mi si, para mi cambia muchas cosas.

-Yo… tengo que irme Neji-nissan pasara por mi-dijo esquivando la mirada azulina de Naruto, era obvio que ella lo amaba, el amor no se muere de un dia para otro, y menso una mor tan grande como el de ellos.

-Solo contéstame eso, te juro que te dejare ir si me respondes.

-Déjame de una vez, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada ni siquiera una respuesta.

Cuantas veces no estuviste a mi lado

cuantas noches dormí solo

cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos

hablando claro me sentía preso

y ya lo ves así es la vida

yo que te amo tanto y mas de lo que piensas

tu no sabes cuanto me dolió fallarte

pero entre par de copas fui a buscarte

y tome alcohol y te ame

en otro cuerpo yo te ame

y me ahogaba en alcohol y te bese

tus labios bese

en otra boca te bese

yo te ame y con otra desperté.

-Hinata yo te amo- estaba jugando su ultima carta, no podía dejar que ella se fuera, Hinata lo era todo para el, le dolía en el fondo de su lama que ella no le creyera, pero también se ponía en su lugar, el tampoco habría creído algo así tan fácilmente.

-Naruto no te mientas, tu no me amas, tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos, jamás te importe, solo me usaste, todos me lo advirtieron pero yo… no les quise creer, yo confiaba en ti Naruto y tu… cuando tuviste la primera oportunidad de engañarme lo hiciste.-no lo aguantaba mas, el llanto salió a flote , acompañado de sollozos que trataban inútilmente de ser oprimidos.

llorare y lloraras

llorara y llorare

y pagare con cada lagrima mi engaño

y por hacerte tanto daño llorare (x 2 )

-Por favor Hinata… no sigas.-habia soportado mucho, cada palabra que ella decía, destruía cada vez mas su corazón, al verla hay llorando, tan frágil, tan débil, lo hacia sentirse peor, peor que podía hacer, tenia unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero sabia que aquello estaba prohibido, si lo hacia podía empeorar mas las cosas.

Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta, Naruto fue a abrir y lo primero que vio fue a Neji Hyuga con el byakygan activado, el final había llegado, el final de su historia con Hinata, el final de su alegría, el final de su vida.

-Hinata-sama vámonos-ordeno Neji.

y te vi llorar (te vi llorar)

te vi llorar de amor amor

y te vi sufrir (sufriiir)

cambio mi mundo de color

tu cielo se volvió muy gris

y llovió

-Hai-dijo la recién mencionada, se giro hacia Naruto ye le entrego algo.-Toma Naruto, las llaves del departamento, espero que ella, pueda hacerte feliz, algo que al parecer yo… no fui capaz de lograr.-y se fue, dejando a un hombre con el corazón totalmente destrozado, dejando atrás a un hombre que a pesar de todo la amaba, dejando atrás al hombre que no se cansaría hasta tenerla a su lado nuevamente.

llorare y lloraras

llorara y llorare

y pagare con cada lagrima mi engaño

y por hacerte tanto daño llorare

Aquel hombre que dijo que los hombres no lloraban, no sabe lo que es perder a la persona que mas ama en el mundo, no sabe lo que es sentir ese vacio por haber defraudado a aquella persona, no sabe lo que es la soledad, aquel hombre que fue capaz de decir semejante mentira, nunca ha amado, aquel hombre simplemente no conoce el amor.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Gomen na sai , perdón de verdad por toda la tardanza, creo que ya todos saben lo que sucedió en Chile, yo soy Chilena, vivo en Chillan una ciudad que queda en una de las regiones mas afectadas, gracias adiós yo y mi familia estamos a salvo, pero no tenia tiempo ni ganas de escribir, espero que entiendan por lo que estoy pasando, aunque a pasado ya casi 3 meses de lo sucedido , créanme, no es fácil olvidar lo que paso, esto marco mi vida para siempre pero aun así trate de actualizar este fanfic que no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido xD .**

**Espero que puedan entenderme.**

**Si les gusto dejen Review se los agradecería mucho ^^ .**

**Nos leeremos pronto**

**Sayo !**

**.::Megumii::.**

**¡Fuerza Chile ! **


	14. Mi Ex

E hacer Hola! primero pedirles perdón por toda la tardanza, este capitulo lo estuve pensando mucho ya tenia uno hecho pero después me arrepentí y lo borre todo , pero de mi imaginación broto esta nueva idea que espero les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron y dejan siempre reviews me alientan a seguir para poder terminar pronto con este y seguir con el SasuIno ^^

Ojala lo disfruten

Bye ^^

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8.8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Simplemente esa semana no había sido una de las mejores para Naruto. Lo que mas lo afectaba era que hace tres días había tenido una fuerte discusión con Hinata, su actual novia, y desde ese dia no había sabido nada de ella, esta lo trataba de evitar y la mayoría del tiempo estaba en su casa, lugar que Naruto tenia prohibida la entrada gracias al odio tan profundo que sentía Hiashi por el .

Vio a Neji a unos cuantos metros i decidió preguntarle por Hinata a el, después de todo seguían siendo novios.

-Neji-grito agitando una de sus manos en forma de saludo.

-Hola Naruto-contesto serio como siempre el Hyuga.

-Neji has visto a Hinata hace días que no la veo y no he sabido nada de ella-dijo algo melancólico el chico.

-Hiashi-sama le encomendó una misión muy importante.

-¿Una misión? –pregunto algo extrañado-pero si su equipo esta en la aldea hace poco estuve con ellos.

-Esta es solo una misión para Hinata-sama es una misión interna del clan.

-¿Y en que consiste esa misión que ocupa todo su tiempo y no la puedo ver nunca?-pregunto esta vez un poco mas enojado.

-Hiashi-sama la puso a cargo de Kei, le dijo que le mostrara la aldea y esas cosas-dijo Neji un poco ya cansado de todo el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo el rubio.

-¿Kei? Y ese quien demonios es .

-Es el hijo de uno de los feudales mas importantes de la aldea de la arena, su padre es intimo amigo de Hiashi-sama.-a Neji toda esta situación le estaba causando mucha risa, al ver a Naruto en ese estado simplemente era demasiado cómico para el.-Tal vez los encuentres comiendo algo o en las aguas termales.

-Gracias Neji nos vemos-se despidió con el ceño más que fruncido ¿Qué se creía ese tal Kei que venia a quitarle todo el tiempo a SU novia? si necesitaba alguien que le mostrara la aldea podía ser cualquiera por que cuando encontrara a Hinata se encargaría personalmente de llevársela y mantenerla ocupada todo el día solo para que no estuviera con el.

Camino largo rato hasta que sintió un ruido raro provenir de el, era su estomago, hace horas que no comía nada y en esto momento lo que mas se le apetitiva era un rico tazón de ramen, claro, hecho en su lugar favorito Ichiraku.

Estaba apunto de llegar cuando algo detuvo su paso, en frente de el se encontraban saliendo nada mas y nada menos que Hinata y al parecer ese tal Kei.

-HINATA-grito, la aludida se voltio de inmediato junto con su acompañante, se sorprendió por la cara de furia que tenia su novio y también por que era la primera vez desde hace tres días que Naruto le hablaba.

-N-Naruto-kun que h-haces aquí?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir , la mirada de Naruto la tenia mas que asustada.

-La pregunta es que estas haciendo tu aquí con este idiota-de manera fría y cortante pregunto, miro al acompañante Hinata despectivamente, clavando su mirada azulina en la caoba del chico.

-Perdón pero creo que te estas refiriendo a mi-dijo el chico-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kei Shikimoto y para tu información no soy ningún idiota.

Eso si que había hartado a Naruto, tenia unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo pero estaba Hinata en frente y posiblemente se podía enojar con el.

-Y se puede saber que estas haciendo tu con MI NOVIA-recalco las dos ultimas palabras, Hinata no decía nada , estaba con la mirada baja y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hinata-chan es tu novia?-pregunto sorprendido Kei-Veras yo soy su ex, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte Naruto-ahora su mirada había cambiado a una mas retadora.

-¡Eres su que !-grito desconcertado, Hinata nunca le había mencionado a ningún ex .- Pero que significa esto Hinata como que el es tu ex , nunca me dijiste que habías pololeado antes.

-Naruto-kun todo esto tiene una explicación-dijo nerviosamente la Hyuga.

-Estoy esperando para escucharla.

-Veras y-yo…-no sabia bien como explicarse, jamás había estado en esta situación-Lo que paso con Kei-kun nunca fue verdaderamente importante, ambos éramos chicos, solo quisimos probar pero nos dimos cuenta que ninguno sentía amor por el otro, solo era amistad y bueno, al final no resulto, además que nunca fue algo muy serio duramos un mes y después decidimos que solo seriamos amigos.

La miro directamente a los ojos, sabia que Hinata no l estaba mintiendo , una sonrisa se dibujo en sus brazos, caminando a paso lento se puso frente a frente con ella.

-No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?.

-Claro que no Naruto-kun, si no te conté lo de Kei-kun fue porque simplemente el para mi no fue algo muy especial, eso que tuvimos no se compara a lo que nosotros tenemos, te amo Naruto-kun y eso ni siquiera Kei pudo romperlo.

Sin nada mas que decir se besaron, cosa que a Kei le incomodo un poco pero los dejo disfrutar de su momento.

-_1, 2 , 3 creo que ya es tiempo suficiente, como me encanta destruir estos momentos jajajja- _pensó Kei- Bueno chicos no es mi intención interrumpir su momento pero creo que Hinata aun tiene lugares que mostrarme de la aldea ¿ no es así Hinata-chan ?

-Es verdad, lo siento Naruto-kun, esta es una misión que me encargo personalmente mi padre, no quiero decepcionarlo –dijo mirando a su novio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien Hina-chan pero prométeme que mas tarde podremos estar juntos-dijo Naruto mirando a Kei.

-Ok , te amo Naruto-kun nos vemos luego-dicho esto deposito un corto beso en los labios del rubio y se marcho junto con Kei a recorrer los lugares que le faltaban de Konoha.

Yo igual te amo Hime- dije al viento.

Podía ser que el no halla sido el primero, pero delo que si estaba seguro era que Hinata lo amaba, y que el sin duda era la persona que mas la adoraba en todo el mundo, no importa si hubieron o no personas antes lo que realmente importaba es que estaban juntos y que nada ni nadie los podía separar, ni siquiera un ex .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bueno que les pareció :P , fue una idea media loca que tenia hace tiempo en mi cabeza y que por fin pude escribirla , nuevamente perdón por la demora, estoy planeando hacer un nuevo fics pero soy consiente que primero tengo que terminar este y luego el SasuIno para recién ponerme a escribir otro xD así que la idea seguirá vigente

Ojala les halla gustado muchas gracias a la gente que siempre me deja algún Review de verdad es algo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Criticas, sugerencias, si quieren que pase algo en especial, todo lo que quieran pueden pedírmelo a través de un Review ^^

Sayo ¡!

Megumii .


	15. Niño o Niña ?

Hola perdón por la demora pero entre nuevamente al colegio y ya saben como es. Pruebas, trabajos problemas que por desgracia nunca faltan ¬¬ y todo eso me quita tiempo para poder continuar pero bueno, esto es lo que salió de mi imaginación con tan poco tiempo disponible ^^U ojala les guste

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

Sentados en una banca del parque principal de la aldea se encontraban dos jóvenes, la chica tenia un abultado vientre de 8 meses de embarazo, al parecer, ambos estaban teniendo una discusión ya que el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso entre ambos.

-Naruto-kun ya te dije que será niña-dijo Hinata como por doceava vez en la tarde.

-Hinata será niño entiende-dijo Naruto, habían estado discutiendo lo mismo par mas de 2 horas y todavía no llegaban a una buena conclusión.

-Yo soy la madre y estoy mucho mas conectado con ella y estoy completamente segura que será niña.-grito por fin.

-Pueden parar de discutir los dos estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo todo el tiempo-dijo Kiba, es verdad, no era solo hoy que estaban discutiendo aquello ya llevaba su tiempo y todo empezó por un inocente comentario de Hiashi.

-Esta bien Kiba-kun gomen- se disculpa Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No te disculpes Hina-chan- dijo Kiba- anda vamos hay que vernos con Kurenai y Shino.

-Ok- dijo acercándose al rubio, se paro frente a el acercándose poco a poco hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios-adiós Naruto-kun – el chico quedo desconcertado Hinata se había ido y ni siquiera le había dado un beso cosa que para el era muy rara.

-Mujeres… quien las entiende- fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba a su novia irse con el chico perro.

Habian pasado 3 semanas , desde ese día ya no se toco mas el tema de que sexo podría ser el bebe, ahora lo que realmente importaba era que naciera sano y eso era lo que estaban esperando todos en la sala del hospital mientras Hinata estaba dando a luz a su pequeño bebe.

Dentro de la sala de pabellón, todo era distinto, Hinata lloraba y gritaba a todo pulmón mientras pujaba y Naruto… estaba al borde de un desmallo, mientras que una de sus manos estaba completamente morada por la fuerza que ejercía Hinata sobre esta.

-Vamos Hinata ya casi solo una mas si ?-decia el rubio de la mas dulce manera posible .

-M-me dueele ahhhhhhhhhhhh ¡ te odio Naruto – gritaba mientras sentía como su hijo se asomaba.

-Eso es hija descárgate con ese imbécil- decía Hiashi que igual había entrado al parto.

-Naruto eres un idiotaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Una mas y sale vamos Hinata tu puedes hacerlo- decía el doctor.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡!- y con ese ultimo grito de dolor se escucho el llanto de un pequeño bebe que acababa de llegar a este mundo peor no todo estaba dicho.

-Hinata sigue pujando.- decía un poco desconcertado el doctor.

-Pero si mi nieto ya nació- dijo Hiashi.

-Al parecer no era solo uno Hiashi-sama-decia el doctor.

-Papahhhhhhhhhh que es-esta pasando ahhhhhhh-gritaba Hinata.

-No lo se hija tu solo puja.

-Una mas Hinata vamos vamos vamos .

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! – ese di había sido el ultimo grito de la Hyuga, Naruto estaba en shcok ¿ que demonios había pasado?

-Doctor me puede explicar lo que paso ?-pregunto el Hyuga .

-Al parecer Hinata no solo estaba esperando un hijo, en ninguna de las ecografías apareció el otro pero esto suele suceder, lo felicito Hiashi-sama tiene dos hermoso nietos.-

Habian pasado las horas y Hinata estaba descansando mientras alimentaba a sus hijos acompañada de Naruto.

-Pero quien se lo iba a imaginar-dijo Naruto acariciando la pequeña cabezita de su hija.-nuestra familia si que creció rápido.

-Estoy tan feliz Naruto-kun no sabes cuanto espere para verlos-dijo Hinata besando la frente de su hijo y luego la de su hija.

-Sabes algo Hinata.-

-¿Qua pasa Naruto-kun?

-Al parecer ambos tuvimos la razón.

-ves siempre supe que seria una niña- y ambos comenzaron a reir.

No se les paso nunca por la mente que serian padres de gemelos, unos bebes hermosos de pelo rubio y ojos color perla un poco mas oscuros que los de Hinata, de un momento a otro su vida había cambiado rotundamente, mas responsabilidad, mas gastos y menos tiempo, pero aun asi obtendrían cada dia un poco mas de felicidad, y todo gracias al nacimiento de su niño y niña.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9-

Ojala les haya gustado perdón por la demora nuevamente.

Gracias a todos los que dejan Review son los que me animan a continuar

Sigan dejando y nos leemos pronto.

Sayo ¡! (:


	16. Obsequio

Holaa ! bueno mas tarde que nunca ^^ aqui el Nuevo capitulo, hice casi la mitad en clase xd estaba inspirada y no podia dejar qe se me fueran las ideas *_* ojala les guste y si quedo malo es culpa de los profesores que me obligaban a poner atención ¬¬ ¡ xd ¡

-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8

Habia soportado estar solo por muchos años, soporto los insultos de todo la aldea, el desprecio de los adultos, los malos tratos de sus compañeros, soporto el dolor cuando le dijeron que cosa habitaba en su cuerpo, soporto la perdida de su mejor amigo, la muerte de su maestro, etc , en fin, soporto muchas cosas y para cada una de ellas había una solución, pero a pesar de todo eso, nunca se había visto tan preocupado por algo, no sabi que regalarle a Hinata para su aniversario de un año !.

Recorrio miles de tiendas, consulto a todas sus amigas pero ninguna le dijo algo que realmente lo convenciera del todo. Iba caminando metido en sus pensamientos hasta que dos figuras muy conocidas para el aparecieron impidiéndole continuar.

-Uzumaki-dijo Kotetsu- Tsnade-sama te llama , quiere verte en su oficina de inmediato.

-Esta bien-dijo sin animo y los tres desaparecieron.

Cuando entro a la oficina de la Hokage , lo primero que vio fue a TenTen, Shikamaru y Neji , se extraño por su presencia pero no pregunto nada.

-Naruto, acercate- el obedeció.- los he llamado a los 4 porque tengo una misión para ustedes.

-¿De que se trata ?-pregunto Neji.

-Iran al país de las rosas por dos días, tienen que traer unos medicamentos que hacen falta en el hospital, son de vital ayuda asi que protéjanlos mas que a su vida.

-¿Qué?- grito Naruto- lo siento obaa-chan pero no puedo ir a esta misión.

-No me digas asi maldito mocoso-grito aun mas fuerte Tsunade.- se puede saber porque no puedes ir ¬¬ ?

-Es que…bueno…veras- Naruto estaba completamente rojo-es que … mañana cumplimos un año con Hinata y bueno… se supone que tengo que estar aquí no crees ¬¬ ?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esta aldea es mas importante que tu vida amorosa, no puedes cancelar una misión solo por esa estupidez asi que iras igual te guste o no .

-Pero…

-Nada de peros mocoso esa es mi ultima palabra, partirán mañana a las 7:00 .

-Todo por que tu no tienes novio , vieja amargada-de una manera muy infantil le saco la lengua ,mientras salía corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

-UZUMAKI, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO MOCOSO !-grito Tsunade antes de salir corriendo tras el rubio.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

En otro lugar, se encontraba Naruto, con la respiración agitada de tanto correr, se recosto en la muralla de un callejón.

-Demonios y ahora como se supone que le diga a Hinata –dijo en voz alta.-creo que primero tengo que ir a verla , en el camino algo se me ocurrirá.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Camino un poco y la vio sentada en el pequeño parque que hay fente a su casa, estaba acompañada de akamaru, le pareció raro verlo solo, pero en fin, se acerco a ella depositándole un beso al momento de llegar y se sento a su lado.

-Me alegra verte Naruto-kun - dijo Hinata.

-A mi igual hime-chan .

- Y ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?, no vienes mucho a visitarme últimamente.

-Bueno veras-no había pensado mucho que digamos- tengo que decirte algo Hina-chan.

-¿Qué paso?¿Es algo malo?-pregunto preocupada, Naruto nunca era tan serio.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que mañana no voy a estar en la aldea, la vieja me mando a una aburrida misión con tu primo .

-Oh…-a Hinata no le gusto para nada eso, se noto por la forma en que bajo la mirada entristecida.

-Vamos hime-chan no te pongas así -dijo Naruto abrazándola-trate de explicárselo a la vieja pero no quiso escucharme.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, si es por una misión estas perdonado, después de todo somos ninjas hasta el final, pase lo que pase tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber.

-Por eso te amo Hinata-chan siempre entiendes todo –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte mientras la zarandeaba un poco .

Y así pasaron as horas, hasta que llego el anochecer, ambos enamorados se despidieron, Naruto llego a su casa, comió un poco de ramen, se ducho y finalmente se dispuso a dormir.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 ninjas restantes esperaban al rubio que no tenia ni un animo de salir de la aldea, eso se podía notar por el puchero que fue haciendo todo el camino hasta llegar a la aldea de las rosas.

-¿Dónde tenemos que ir ?-pregunto TenTen a Neji .

-Creo que al hospital central de la aldea, hay nos espera un hombre llamado Akasumi Kioto, el jefe de los ninjas médicos- respondió.

-Pues entonces que esperamos, mientras antes lleguemos mejor- menciono Naruto.

-Esperate Naruto !-grito TenTen corriendo tras el anteriormente mencionado.

-Estupido-mascullo Neji.-Vamos Shikamaru o perderemos de vista a este idiota.

-Problemático-dijo Shikamaru siguiendo a sus compañeros.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-i-8-8-8—8-88-

En el camino hablaron con algunos ninjas hasta que encontraron al doctor, este les entrego las medicinas y todo lo que había pedido la Hokage, no se dieron cuenta de que tan rápido había pasado el día, al salir del hospital notaron como el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas, al parecer se tendrían que quedar hay esta noche.

-Genial ¬¬- mascullo el Uzumaki-ven les dije que se apuran pero no ustedes y su cama, por su culpa ahora nos tenemos que quedar aquí.

-Cállate Naruto-dijo Neji enojado.

-No quiero –respondió el rubio infantilmente inflando sus cachetes.

-No seas infantil, además no es nuestra culpa que Tsunade-sama te halla enviado con nosotros justo el día de tu aniversario.

-Hmp ¬¬ no me lo recuerdes quieres- eso ultimo lo dijo con un eje de tristeza, de verdad deseaba estar en esos minutos con Hinata.

-Vamos chicos dejen de pelear-dijo TenTen.

-Hmp-dijo Neji y se fue dejándolos solos.

-No se como te puede gustar alguien asi TenTen.

-No es tan malo Naruto, solo que Neji tiene mucho que aprender de sentimientos y esas cosas, aunque aparente ser frio , cuando estamos solos es muy diferente creeme-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Eso es porque definitivamente esta enamorado de ti .-dijo el rubio.

-Y yo igual de el –comento sonrojada-Vamos Narutin arriba ese animo, se que quieres estar con Hina-chan pero ella entendió el por que no puedes estar con ella, a pesar de la distancia lo importante es que ambos están conectados igual , por que se aman profundamente y ni la distancia puede romper ese lazo.-dijo tratando de apoyar a su compañero.

-Tienes razón TenTen-chan ^^ -dijo sonriendo .

-Sabes, me dijeron que hoy iba a haber una feria en la plaza, podríamos ir a ver si por fin encuentras ese regalo especial para Hina-chan ^^.

-Enserio ? Genial , hay que decirle a mister gruñon y al vago de Shikamaru-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar.

-Naruto no les digas asi- dijo TenTen riendo .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8

Cuando estaban ya los cuatro reunidos y un pooc mas arreglados se encaminaron hacia la feria que había mencionado TenTen , habían miles de puestos, cada uno con cosas totalmente diferentes, pero uno en especial llamo la atención del rubio , se separo del grupo y entro para verlo mejor.

-Emm… hay alguien aquí ?-dijo un poco fuerte-¿Hola?

-Bienvenido jovencito-le dijo una señora de aproximadamente 40 años, su local era algo perturbador, en las murallas tenia diferentes cuadros, en la mesa frente a las que estaba sentada había un mazo de cartas un tanto especial y en el centro una bola de cristal.-Buscas algo en especial ?

-Etoo… ando buscando algo especial para mi novia, hoy cumplimos un año –comento sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones-dijo la señora-Tengo muchas cosas que pueden gustarte.

-Dettebayo !-exclamo el rubio.

-Seguro que no quieres algo especial ?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Quiero algo que sea único, que con ello pueda demostrar todo lo que la amo, que vea toda la felicidad que hoy tengo , quiero demostrarle que ella no es parte de mi vida porque es mi vida entera.-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que esto te gustara, espérame para buscarlo.-tardo unos minutos en los que Naruto inspecciono un poco el lugar, a pesar de que era un tanto raro era muy acogedor, daba como un aire de confianza especial.

-Mira-le mostro una pequeña caja con dos brazaletes, cada uno tenia una rosa en el centro, la rosa era de color zafiro y el brazalete era de una plata especial-La rosa del centro se pondrá roja cada vez que digas la verdad y se pondrá morada cuando te encuentres frente al amor de tu vida, en tus ojos chico, puedo notar todo el amor que sientes por esa jovencita, a pesar que hay mucha gente que se opone a su relación, ustedes han sabido afrontarla, no dejes que nada ni nadie te aleje de ella, porque un amor tan puro como el que sienten ambos es muy difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos.-dijo con sinceridad .

-Gracias , la llevare ¿Cuánto es?-pregunto sacando su billetera.

-No es nada chico, tómalo como un regalo por tu aniversario.

-Dettebayo ! Arigato - dijo con una enorme sonría mientras salía del lugar.

Le costo un poco encontrar a sus amigos pero finalmente los hallo en un puesto de dulces.

-Naruto donde te habías metido –dijo TenTen-nos tenías preocupado.

-Nos es una palabra muy grande, era tu la única preocupada por el – dijo Neji.

-Porque demonios tienes que ser tan antipatico Hyuga-le reclamo TenTen.

-El problema es que tu tratas a Naruto como si fuera un niño.

-Claro que no !-grito la castaña.

-Se pueden callar la gente empieza a vernos raro-dijo Shikamaru.

-Esta bien- dijo TenTen.

Después de esa pequeña discusión los cuatro fueron a a posada en la que se estaban quedando, al otro día partieron a primera hora, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su aldea, el rubio iba feliz por aquel regalo que le había comprado a su novia, pero antes de entregárselo tenia que reportarse con la Hokage.

Neji fue el único que hablo, conto todo lo que había pasado y luego pudieron irse, Naruto busco desesperado a Hinata por toda la aldea hasta que por fin la encontró saliendo de la florería Yamanaka.

-Hina- !-grito emocionado corriendo para abrazarla.

-Naruto-kun que alegría verte-dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Hina-chan tengo algo para ti-dijo Naruto.

-¿De verdad ?¿Que es ?

-El chico saco de su bolsillo la cajita que le había regalado la señora, al momento de abrirla los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron de una manera muy especial, Naruto tomo delicadamente la muñeca de esta y coloco el brazalete.

-Este brazalete se pondrá rojo solo cuando estés frente al amor de tu vida-la pequeña rosa empezó a cambiar de color a un rojo muy fuerte.-Nunca nadie nos va a separar Hinata, el día en que este brazalete deje de alumbrar será el día en que tu me dejes de amar, él día en que nuestros caminos se separen, él día en que todos los momentos buenos y malos que vivimos se transformen solo en un recuerdo mas en nuestras mentes.

-Eso nunca pasara Naruto-dijo dándole un pequeño beso-Tu siempre has sido y serás el amor de mi vida.

Y diciendo esto ultimo ambos se besaron, con las rosas rojas brillando en sus muñecas, símbolo del amor que ambos se tenían, hoy se cumplía un año desde que empezaron a ser novios, quien sabe cuantos mas vendrán, nadie puede asegurar cuanto más estén juntos, lo único que saben es que aquel dia esa rosa se apagara para siempre , aquello no fue un simple obsequio, fue para ambos, la prueba de su verdadero amor.

..8.8...8.8..88...

Wii ! al fin lo temrine perdonen la demoraa _ ¡

Feliz Año Nuevo! Que este 2011 sea mucho mejor que el 2010 que se le cumplan todos sus deseos n.n de regalo este capi xd me demore mucho en hacerlo porque tenia muchas ideas , al final me decidi por esta ojala les guste n.n

Bye !

.::Megumii::.


	17. Perdido

Uf…no tengo muchas excusas, en realidad la inspiración se me había ido completamente T_T tenia un concepto totalmente diferente para este oneshot pero en un dia de clase muy fome se me ocurrió este , lo termine en dos días porque igual tenia que estar atenta a la clase xd pero en fin ojala les guste (:

.8..88..8.8.8..8.8-8.8-.8-.8-8.-88-.8-.8-.8-8.-8.8-.8-.8-8.8-.8-.8-.8-8.8-.8-.8-8.8-.8-.8-8.-8.8-.8-.8-8.

Había regresado hace aproximadamente 2 semanas de una misión que lo tuvo un mes fuera de Konoha, estas dos semanas había estado encerrado en su habitación solo con botellas de sake y cigarrillos, su aspecto era espantoso, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la razón de esto era una y tenia nombre y apellido : Hinata Hyuga.

A su regreso se entero que Hinata el mismo dia en que el partió se fue a otra aldea a casarse con el primo de uno de los feudales, , le pegunto a toda Konoha cual era esa aldea para ir y llevársela lo mas lejos posible de aquel hombre que se la quería quitar, hasta llamo a Gaara para ver sie l tenia alguna información que pudiera ayudarle pero nada, nadie le dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el paradero de la chica. Pero lo que lo termino de destrozar por dentro fue enterarse que Hinata tenia que casarse por que estaba embarazada de ese imbécil, no entendía en que momento había pasado eso , el solo lo había visto una vez en la aldea pero no creía que Hinata se hubiera entregado tan fácil en el primer encuentro, todo eso hacia que su sangre hirviera y su corazón se apretara a mas no poder convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora. No sabia muy bien porque se sentía de esa forma, si el hace ya 6 meses que tenia una relación con Sakura que el que se suponía era el amor de su vida por el que lucho y peleo miles de veces pero ahora sentía que no la amaba, cuando la besaba no sentía aquello que siento el dia que beso a Hinata por primera vez, aquella noche en que la izo suya.

Flash back .

No sabia porque pero esa noche simplemente no tenia ni una pizca de sueño, se había tomado como todas las noches su tazón de ramen, se sentía feliz, hoy por fin había anunciado formalmente a todos sus amigos su romance con Sakura, no les sorprendió mucho casi la mayoría ya lo sospechaba, camino por unas horas , recorrió casi toda la aldea pero aun le faltaba su lugar favorito el que siempre dejaba al ultimo : Los rostros Hokage.

Esta vez no estaba solo como de costumbre, al llegar al lugar se encontraba una figura sobre el rostro del tercer Hokage, se acerco con cautela i con un kunai en mano para saber quien era, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que esa figura pertenecía a la de su amiga Hinata.

-Uff… Hina-chan me asustaste¿ Que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde y sola ?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado pero la respuesta nunca llego.-Etto… Hina-chan te hice una pregunta estas bien ?.

-V-vete- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica.

-Te ocurre algo?-pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta que le había dado la chica, Hinata no acostumbraba a ser tan fría.

-Vete quiero estar sola-trato de tocarle el hombro para ganar su atención , ya que en todo el tiempo que había estado hay la chica ni siquiera lo había mirado, estaba ya un poco aburrido de eso asi que con algo de fuerza sujeto su rostro , pudo notar perfectamente que su amiga había estado llorando, los ojos rojos e hinchados la delataban .-Porque lloras Hina-chan ?.

-Porque lloro ?-sonrió sarcásticamente-Lloro porque no soy nadie, lloro porque mi vida no tiene sentido, lloro porque la única razón que tenia para vivir hoy murió, lloro porque hoy descubrí que los milagros no existen y que la esperanza si se pierde –con eso ultimo una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla , Naruto quedo un poco choqueado por todas las duras palabras que su amiga le dijo ¿ de verdad ella se sentía así ? y si así era … ¿Quién fue le imbécil que la hizo pensar todas esas cosas ?

-Quien fue – dijo el rubio seriamente.

-Que?- pregunto la chica.

-Quien fue el maldito que te hizo sentir así Hinata ¡dime para matarlo!- lo ultimo lo dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando el tono de voz.

-Si te lo dijera… cambiarían las cosas?

-Claro que cambiarían yo lo golpearía hasta que se disculpara contigo nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sentir todo eso Hina, nadie.

No soportaría verlo lastimado, si a el le pasara algo yo me moriría, yo lo amo Naruto , lo amo.-dijo Hinata.

-¡Como puedes amarlo todavía después de todo lo que te ha hecho sentir ¡¿ Estas loca? –grito enojado, no entendía como Hinata podía amar a alguien así, pero había otro sentimiento junto al de la rabia, ¿dolor? ¿celos?, si , eran ambas, le dolía y le molestaba el hecho de que Hinata amara a otra persona que no fuera el, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo el estaba con Sakura ahora.

-Solo lo amo y ya, créeme que si pudiera sacarme este sentimiento que me mata lo haría pero no puedo , es mas grande que yo , hay cosas que aunque te destruyan por dentro no las quiere dejar ir …

-Que masoquista sonó eso.

-Y lo es- contesto con melancolía pero sonriendo.

El viento soplaba un poco fuerte, el roció hacia que el aire se volviera un poco mas frio pero ni eso hacia que los jóvenes desaparecieran del lugar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Aunque no quería irse el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada , se seco las lagrimas, arreglo su cabello y trato de levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo sintió que todo le daba vueltas , Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata esta mal y se levanto con ella sujetándola contra su pecho quedando frente a frente , se miraron fijamente si pestañar, el viento soplaba fuerte pero eso no hacia que despegaran la mirada de los ojos del otro.

-Estas b-bien –Pregunto entrecortado, no sabia porque pero se encontraba muy nervioso.

-Y-yo si , no t-te preocupes-contesto mirando el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos, al parece volvió a ser la misma de siempre cosa que alegro de sobremanera al rubio.

-Eres hermosa Hinata, no se porque no me había dado cuenta antes susurro acercándose cada vez mas al rostro de la Hyuga que para ese entonces ya había pasado por todos los tonos de rojo existentes.

-N-naruto-kun pero que c-cosas dices-aunque su mente le decía que se alejara su corazón no quería retroceder ni un solo paso.

-Yo lo siento p-perdóname-y diciendo eso la beso salvajemente, tenia esa necesidad de sentirá junto a el , Hinata solo correspondía, por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad su sueño por fin se había cumplido pero estaba mal ¡ si estaba mal ! porque el chico tenia novia y era Sakura, a la que a pesar de todo igual consideraba su amiga.

Reuniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad se separo del rubio.

-Porque lo hiciste Naruto?¿Porque juegas así conmigo?- y lo abofeteo-Tu sabes que esto no esta bien.

-Así ! y porque no esta bien ? Porque aun piensas en ese idiota que no te quiere , que no le importa lo que te pase! Abre los ojos Hinata alguien asi no te merece.

-Cállate Naruto tu no sabes lo que dice además tu tienes novia ! por eso olvida todo lo que paso aquí y vuelve con ella –Era verdad , en toda la noche no se había acordado de Sakura, pero eso no le importo, lo único que tenia claro es que no iba a permitir que ese maldito se quedara con SU Hinata.

-Y si no quiero olvidarlo?- la reto acercándose de nuevo- Porque arrancas , a que le temes ?- cada vez la arrinconaba mas hasta que en un descuido Hinata tropezó con una rama cayendo ambos al piso.

Por segunda vez sus ojo se juntaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse, se besaron mas desenfrenadamente que la vez anterior, la ropa empezó a sobrar y las caricias se volvían cada vez mas intensas.

-Naruto-kun –dijo entrecortado- Pro-meteme q-ue no te arrepentir-ras de esto.

-T-t lo prome-eto Hinata y-yo te quiero.

-Yo te amo Naruto- y se besaron nuevamente, al pasar los minutos sus cuerpos de volvieron uno solo dando por terminada el sufrimiento que solo unos momentos atrás atravesaba el corazón de la peliazul.

Con el pasar de las horas la noche fue cesando dando paso a un nuevo día , los rayos de sol iluminaron los cuerpos de dos jóvenes que dormían abrazados solo cubiertos por el polerón del rubio.

La primera en despertar fue Hinata que al recordar todo lo que había pasado se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-N-Naruto-kun despierta y-ya es de dia hay que i-irnos- dijo jugando con los dedos.

-Buenos días Hina-chan-dijo el rubio sonriente robándole un beso a la chica.

-Lo de anoche etto… Naruto-kun lo de a-anoche-trataba de explica Hinata pero simplemente no podía el nerviosismo no la dejaba.

-Lo de anoche fue hermoso-dijo Naruto-pero no se volverá a repetir –esto ultimo hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta a la Hyuga.

-Yo… lo se, lo de anoche solo nos dejamos llevar, tu tienes a Sakura y yo…

-Tu a quien tienes Hinata?- quiero saber quien es ese hombre por el que llorabas.

-Ese hombre Naruto eres tu .

-Yo? –pregunto sorprendido pero feliz a la vez.

-Si yo te amo Naruto y ayer cuando anunciaron su noviazgo no imaginas el dolor que sentí.

-Hinata yo no se que decir me tomaste por sorpresa.

-No tienes porque decir nada, ya sabes la verdad me basta y me sobra con eso- se acerco y acariciándole la mejilla derecha cerro los ojos y sonrió- Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida.

Y con esto desapareció, cada vez que se veían no podían evitar sonrojarse , así pasaron os días hasta que Naruto partió al igual que Hinata, ambos con caminos totalmente diferentes.

Fin Flash Back .

Los recuerdos de aquella noche eran los únicos que lo hacían sonreír en estos días que se encontraba sumergido en el mar de la tristeza donde al parecer no encontraba solución alguna.

-Porque Hinata , porque te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte-murmuraba mientras miraba la luna-Porque te fuiste con el porque te entregaste a el ! ¡ Porqué maldita sea ! Porque si yo… yo te amo Hinata –diciendo esto ultimo volvió a beber de la botella que tenia en su mano, como desearía volver a repetir esa noche como desearía ser él el hombre con que Hinata pasaría le resto de su vida, pero sobre todo desearía ser el padre del hijo que estaba esperando , aunque mas de una vez esa idea cruzo su mente no tenia como saber si era verdad o una simple ilusión.

Tenia mas que claro que el hecho de beber no traería a su amada de vuelta pero no sabia que hacer,, ahora entendía perfectamente a Hinata cuando dijo que no tenia razón para vivir , se sentía tan culpable de haberla hecho sentir todo ese dolor pero ahora lo estaba pagando en carne propia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo mas estaría en esa situación, lo único que sabia era que se encontraba totalmente **perdido** , ni siquiera Sakura podía ayudarlo porque tampoco podía explicarle que la había engañado con su amiga, no quería hacer sufrir a otra persona mas.

Es increíble como la perdida de una persona puede doler tanto que te haga tocar fondo tan profundamente , pero esto no ocurre siempre , cuando sufres de esa manera es porque aquella persona es la que realmente amas y no te preocupes porque si aquel amor es verdadero el destino se encargara de juntar nuevamente sus caminos y sus corazones .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-(8-8-8—8-888—8-8-8-8-8-8—88-88-88—8-88-8-

Por fin termine D: ¡

Me saque un peso de encima xd ojala les guste (: si esta muy malo es culpa de los profesores ya sabenxd

Grax por todos los reviews se les quiere mucho (:

Bye .


	18. Quedate

Sinceramente… no tengo excusas ni nada u.u admito que deje por completo de lado este fics y les pido mil disculpas a todos los que lo han leído y han dejado algun reviews, pero estoy de vuelta :D ! para poder continuarlo, créanme que es un trabajo duro tener que seguir con tres fics totalmente diferentes es un sinfín y una mezcla de ideas que tienes jaajajaj pero como ya continue con el SasuIno creo que es el turno de este, ojala les guste este capi n.n

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto?

Era el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, tenía 25 años, casado hace dos años con su eterno amor y compañera de toda la vida Haruno Sakura, el héroe de toda la aldea, simplemente un ejemplo a seguir, pero no todo es tan perfecto como lo decían, en la vida de las personas siempre hay secretos y esta no sería la excepción.

-Naruto-kun ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto la pelirosa viendo como su marido se ponía su capa de Hokage.

-Tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles a la oficina, Shizune me llamo y me dijo que era de suma importancia.

-¿Y no podía esperar un día mas? De verdad quería que estuviéramos juntos hoy.

-No, me dijo que era urgente y que me golpearía si volvía a dejar tanto trabajo para otro día-en todo este tiempo no había girado a mirar a su esposa, desde que se casaron que ya no sentía el mismo amor que siempre, él la quería y mucho pero era más un cariño de amiga que de pareja.

-Prométeme que llegaras a dormir hoy-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Hmp, te lo prometo –se giro y deposito un beso sobre la frente de Sakura.

Salio de su gran mansión y camino a paso lento por las calles de su aldea, se sentía un poco raro, había pasado de ser el ninja mas revoltoso y odiado al ser el gran líder de la nación, había pasado de rogarle a la pelirosa tan solo un abrazo a que ella le rogara quedarse con el una noche.

-Pero que irónica es la vida…-dijo mirando las estrellas. Al poco tiempo llego a su despacho y encontró sobre la mesa un lote gigante de papeles, acuerdos, pedidos, encomiendas, misiones, ect.

-Dettebayo ! porque estos papeles no se ordenan solos –dijo observando con desesperación el desorden.

-Hace tiempo no escucha salir esa palabra de tu boca, Naruto-kun-ni siquiera levanto la mirada, sabía exactamente de quien era esa voz, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Que haces tan tarde por estos lados Hina-chan.

-Andaba en el hospital viendo como seguía Shino-kun y vi la luz de tu despacho prendida.

-¿Y como sigue?-y por fin levanto la mirada, estaba hermosa como siempre, esta vez llevaba un quimono color lila con pequeñas flores blancas más corto de lo normal.

-Esta mejor, fue muy fuerte la emboscada pero se recuperara pronto n.n.

-Hina-chan.

-Dime Naruto-kun.

-No has venido a saludarme-y una sonrisa juguetona se implanto en su rostro, Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero camino hacia el con paso lento, moviendo sus caderas lentamente de un lado a otro, sentía la mirada fija del rubio sobre su cuerpo y eso le gustaba.

-Sumimasen Hokage-sama-le dijo rosando sus labios, mientras sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Naruto ya no lo soportaba, tomó fuertemente su cintura y la junto a la suya uniendo de inmediato sus labios, no era un beso suave ni delicado sino uno lleno de pasión y algo salvaje, el aire empezó a volverse pesado y el ambiente a encenderse. En un movimiento rápido Naruto tomo a Hinata desde debajo de sus muslos y la sentó sobre el escritorio poniéndose el entre sus piernas sin romper el beso, él aire se les hizo escaso y tuvieron que separarse, respiraban agitados y sus ojos solamente mostraban el deseo que sentían en ese momento, sintieron un ruido en el piso de abajo y Hinata se bajo rápidamente del escritorio para ganarse lo mas lejos posible de Naruto.

-Es Shizune-san, creo que viene para acá-dijo Hinata con el byakugan activado.

-¿Shizune-san a esta hora? valla esa mujer no descansa.

-Creo que mejor me voy-camino hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par-Nos vemos luego Naruto-kun-dijo mirándolo y sonriendo de medio lado picaronamente. Él rubio no hizo nada más que sonreírle y darse vuelta para volver a sus deberes.

-Con permiso Naruto-kun.

-Pasa Shizune-san.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Estuvo casi tres horas en el despacho ordenando todo, eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y estaba más que agotado, camino por algunas calles hasta que llego a unos departamentos un poco alejados del centro de la aldea, subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y camino hacia la puerta 234,toco tres veces y la puerta se abrió.

-Te tardaste-dijo la chica que en eso momento solo estaba ocupando una camisola blanca con tiritas para dormir.

-Ya sabes como es Shizune aveces siento que se preocupa demasiado de todo, debería relajarse un poco.-dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica por la espalda.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el abrazo.

-Claro, muero de hambre.

-Ok calentare un poco de ramen.

-Ramen ! me conoces tan bien Hina-chan T_T-decía contento el rubio, desde que estaba con Sakura esta le había prohibido comer ramen tan excesivamente como siempre, sólo podía comer una vez a la semana, y si , ese era su día favorito de la semana.

La chica camino hacia la cocina y del refrigerador saco un enorme envase de ramen, lo recalentó y se lo llevo a su rubio acompañante a la mesa mientras este se tomaba una ducha.

Desde casi 3 años Hinata había decidido vivir sola, renuncio a ser la heredera de la gran y renombrada familia Hyuga, aun sentía en su mejilla derecha el dolor de la cachetada que su padre le había dado al momento de saber la decisión de su hija, la desterró y le prohibió volver a acercarse a menos de 100 metros de las residencias Hyuga, lo único que extrañaba verdaderamente era a su pequeña hermana, Hanabi había presenciado todo ese día, la discusión y posteriormente la cachetada, le dolía haberla dejado ahí para que siguiera siendo sometida por su padre pero antes de salir por ultima vez de aquella mansión le dijo la siguiente frase: _"Algun dia te sacare de aquí hermanita,solo espera"_

_-_Solo espera Hanabi-chan-decia suspirando mientras una lagrima vaga y solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Pensando en Hanabi-chan?-dijo Naruto abrazándola aun mas fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Hai-respondió girándose para poder abrazarlo-¿tu crees que aun me esta esperando?

-Claro que si Hina-chan.-dijo besando su frente-Ahora acompáñame a comer bueno ?

-Vamos Naruto-kun.

Y asi se sentaron casi por 30 minutos a la mesa, Hinata disfrutaba la compañía de a Naruto, aunque lo que estaba haciendo no era nada correcto, el amor que sentía por el rubio era tan grande que había decidido convertirse en su amante, aunque esto le costara la peor reputación de toda la aldea, aunque le costara el cariño de sus amigos y especialmente el de Sakura, nada de eso le importaba si podía aunque fuera una vez al mes estar con el Uzumaki.

-Bien Hina-chan creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

-Naruto-kun-camino hacia el hasta pararse atrás de su espalda-Porfavor **quedate**.

-Hina-chan sabes que no pue-pero no continuo, frente a el se encontraba la ex heredera Hyuga completamente desnuda, tal cual la habían traído al mundo, el sonrojo fue casi imparable y las manos sudadas se hicieron presente también.

-Vamos Naruto-kun no quiero dormir sola esta noche-se abrazo al chico con un poco de fuerza, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Eres realmente hermosa Hyuga Hinata-la beso descontroladamente mientras la abrazaba y la conducía a la habitación, ya deben saber lo que sucedió aquella noche sobre esa cama,ese amor era realmente puro, Naruto estaba consiente del daño que le causaría a Sakura cuando esta se enterara de la relación que mantenía con Hinata a escondidas pero es que simplemente estaba totalmente embobado con la chica de ojos perlados, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no dudaría en casarse con ella pero ahora solo le tocaba vivir el presente y su presente era vivir con Sakura y contar las horas para volver a sentir el aliento y el calor del cuerpo de Hinata.

Luego de aquel acto de amor los cuerpos descansaban sobre la cama completamente desnudos.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-pregunto Hinata aun acostada sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Me quedare contigo Hina-chan-respondió acariciando su cabellera.

-Te amo.-dijo mirándolo fijamente con los ojos cristalinos tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

-Te amo Hinata y nunca te dejare-contesto el Uzumaki.

Dentro de aquellas paredes para ellos todo era perfecto, vivían su propio mundo aparte del resto, lo que hacían era completamente inmoral a los ojos de mucha gente, pero nada de eso importaba, harían lo que fueran para estar juntos, y Naruto se quedaría cada vez que de los labios de su amada saliera la palabra **Quédate.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, distorcione un poco harto la personalidad de Hinata pero era necesario para que se desarrollara la historia, perdón nuevamente la demora y nada disfrútenlo y comenten para saber sus opiniones n.n ¡

Saludos y feliz año nuevo :D

Megumii.


End file.
